Beautiful Letdown
by daybreaksage
Summary: Ryou is finally set free. But what if the same malicious tormentor comes back and won't stop until he gets what he wants? Can an unexpected emotion be found between them? [BakuraxRyou]yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Warning: This will be a Yaoi, Bakurax Ryou. You may read this chapter, but in later chapters, There will BE yaoi! Which means, boyxboy relationships! **

**You have been warned, so don't complain!

* * *

**

**Prologue  
_Beautiful Letdown

* * *

_**

#One month before our complete story begins #

Everything was dark. Black and purple swirled around his body and soul.

And he was trapped.

Trapped inside **his** own necklace with no way of getting out. Bakura had taken over his body and looked like he won't be giving it back any time soon.

Ryou sighed completely trapped in his own millennium item with no where to go. All he could do was sit back and watch the duel.

This was no ordinary duel though. Of course it had the blood and guts being poured out onto the arena...Ok, so the pain was not as bad as Ryou wanted it to seem. But it was excruciating to sit back and watch his yami play away his life. He was being devoured every time Bakura's life points went down. With each declining point his body was filled with pure hatred towards his darker half.

It kept building and building like stacks of paper upon an office desk. With each point, it was like a piece of paper in which a desk clerk could not keep up with. Depression nearly set in when each and every last drop of his blood boiled with anticipation for the duel to end. He felt utterly useless when the points went down and the piles of papers went up.

His arms and legs itched.

Literally.

But it was no time to think about that.

The stakes were higher this round. Yami had concurred with Bakura's words of: looser gets to die.

That's not really what will happen. All it would be is a slow and painful death through the torturous pins of the shadow realm.

There was no coming back this time either.

It seemed like it would never end. But when it did, Ryou was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Or how to act or even say! It was stuck in his throat as he watched his yami slowly fade to the shadow realm.

It was over.

Bakura was gone.

And Ryou had no regrets.

Ryou had his freedom back. But he was too astonished to comprehend what was happening when he was finally able to have his own body back.

Ryou sat in the chair his yami once had or sat in moments ago. The duel was almost like Duelist Kingdom. The dueling mat was in front of the silver-haired boy on a table at the game shop and Yami was sitting on the other side. While the violet-eyed teen reached out to get his friends deck and rearrange it into a stack, he gently set it down in front of the stunned Ryou and waited for him to say something.

But it wasn't Yami that broke the silence. It was Yugi who was finally able to take care of the situation.

"Ryou . . . You are free."

Chocolate eyes wandered from the mat in front of him to his deck placed nicely on the table. It was hard to believe that Yami won fare and square. And not to mention, Bakura was in the Shadow realm, never to hurt Ryou again; mentally or physically.

Ryou slowly raised his head with wide eyes. _It's all over . . . _

"Yugi, is it really over?" The pale boy asked with anticipation bordering the lines of salvation. He was hoping that Yugi wouldn't give up hope and say it wasn't and he shouldn't give up because Bakura always had a way to come back, but when he saw the boy nod his head, relief washed over his whole body.

He was free.

**Ryou was free from Bakura.**

"Are you sure?" The boy's accent carried its way towards the reincarnation of the pharaoh, Yugi nodded again as his pale friend.

But somehow the thought that he wasn't, crept into his stomach and twisted with an awful butterfly feeling.

"You should go home Ryou. Get some sleep." Yugi's voice slowly registered in Ryou's mind before he stood up. For the first time in months, a smile crawled onto Ryou's thin ruby lips as they curved upward.

Yugi had led Ryou to the door before the hikari turned towards Yugi, "So . . . Yatta?"

Ryou's friend finally smiled and reassured him, "Yatta! We really did it." He reassured and hugged the older teen before he pushed him out the door in a friendly manor.

The silver albino finally turned before taking leave of Yugi's house at nine o'clock at night, "Arigato." With that, Ryou finally turned around and left the front door of Yugi's door while he whispered him goodbye.

"You're welcome . . . Sayonara, Ryou."

Ryou turned and walked down the street. His pride finally surfaced as he walked towards his house in pleased behavior. The smile that he gave Yugi never left his face as he trotted towards his street. He shoved his hand into his pockets as he felt his mind rejoice in its obvious reunion with itself. No more can Bakura invade his thoughts.

_Its just me, myself and I_.

Ryou grinned even wider. But it faded as soon as he rounded on the corner to his house. The sight of it wiped the smile off his face in a matter of seconds.

The feeling he held deep in his gut wanted to resurface.

He bolted down the street and came face to face with the door of his house. No one was home of course; he pulled out his key and shoved it into the lock and twisted.

The door burst open. He ran in and slammed it shut taking refuge into the bathroom. The young teen desperately didn't want to see his dinner again, but the feeling became stronger as it slowly inched up from his stomach.

Ryou squinted and tensed as he looked into the bowl of the toilet.

**x x x**

A few hours passed after Ryou settled himself on his bed looking out the window. He didn't feel well. Not well at all.

The stars shined in the sky leaving the sky almost empty with a black void, but the moon took ever the rest of the space. It suffused a shine into the bedroom he had and illuminated the closet in the corner. It gave little light for the desk next to the window, small table next to his beside, and TV on the opposite side of the room.

The white room was bare. Not a single photo was on the wall or the rest of the house. No family members lived with him. For his mother was killed along with his sister in a car accident. And his father . . .

His father was always in Egypt, never leaving any more time with his son. Ryou finally gave up his father and chose to ignore him; except for the check that came every week to pay for food and shelter.

Brown eyes trailed his window to his bed. His stare followed to his hand while he lifted it and gazed at it.

Examining his hand he pulled up his sleeve to look farther. Maybe, just maybe . . . If_ he_ is gone, then . . .

Black and blue marked his milky satin skin. The bruise was still there, along with other injuries that could be found all around his body. He hid them with his clothes. And being the smart yami, Bakura never punched Ryou. IN the face that is. No one would ever know if his hands, feet, neck, or face weren't marked with an awkward bruise or cut.

His arms, legs, back, and torso were a different story.

A sigh escaped Ryou's lips again. He looked at his beside table while the clock beamed bright green letters into his face.

11:59 P.M.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fall asleep or watch TV.

Nothing was on at this hour on the television when you didn't have cable.

He stared at the clock. Time seemed to tick by slower than usual as he watched the clock for what seemed like an hour.

12:00 P.M.

"Erghhh . . ." Ryou turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and imagined what tomorrow would be like.

_I will be free. _

Ryou smiled to himself _again_ with his eyes closed, ignoring the same feeling he felt at Yugi's and in the bathroom. He thrust it down and held his grin on his face as he drifted to a dreamless sleep free from Bakura's grasp.

**x x x**

Ryou woke with a start from the sun's first ray that hit his face. He sat up ready to make breakfast for himself after getting ready and possibly quickly leave the house so Bakura won't-

_He's gone. Remember? He's in the shadow realm._

_I can get used to this._

The boy got off the bed and scrambled towards the kitchen with a smile that wouldn't leave his face even if you tried to warn him that the world was going under attack my aliens.

Ryou shook _that_ thought away.

Today he was going to Yugi's game shop and thank him, and Yami properly. Not to mention go to the movies, arcade, park, Kaiba Land and –

_Eggs . . . Eggs and bacon sound good. Oh . . . and some orange juice will do. _

The smile by no means wanted to leave, plus he didn't think it would ever depart his gleaming face.

But oh . . . how wrong he was.

* * *

TBC . . .?

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try something new. And let me tell you, this is an experiment and ideas would be graciously taken! 


	2. Curse

It's slow at first, but believe me….its gets good. I had my mom read this and she can't wait until the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Beautiful Letdown: Curse_**

A curse.

A curse was put upon Bakura Ryou.

-

Some think it was a curse. But the only person that could understand what it really was, is Bakura himself. He could only tell you if it was really a curse or not. But by Ra, he was cursed until the gods were satisfied.

-

Bakura smirked. For once, he had gotten what he had wanted. No - it wasn't all the power in the world to take over the pharaoh or take over the world or universe _itself_, but a **body**.

-

"_Yugi!" Ryou waved to his spiky tri-color haired friend sitting on the bench overlooking the park. It was close enough to hear other kids having fun, but far enough away from other people. _

"_Oh hey Ryou!" Yugi stood up and motioned the silver-haired boy to sit next to him. Ryou took the seat gratefully. _

_Yugi smiled up at Ryou before asking, "So how has everything been going?" _

_Ryou smiled back, flashing perfect white teeth towards the shorter teen. "Great! And guess what?!"_

_Yugi looked mildly surprised. He expected Ryou to be happy, and even have joy back into his life, but delight and excitement had completely taken over the young teen. It seemed to be radiating off him like a candy bar waiting to be eaten. It was surprising to see someone that was so miserable before, completely turn around their life in a month's worth of time. And it had definitely become a better atmosphere around the silver-haired boy. It seemed happier without the psychotic fiend around. It was almost peaceful – note the almost. _

_But that wasn't the only thing that Yugi had noticed about his friend. He observed that he had become fuller in his face. No longer had he looked like a walking skeleton. Or even the walking dead. No. He was completely healthy in his features. It was no wonder that he was the gossip at school. Yugi noted the skin in Ryou's face was not snow white anymore, but it held a tint of tan pigment. And soon enough all the bruises had healed along with all the cuts. Ryou was no longer the forgotten-abused angel anymore. He had become the handsom saint. _

_Except the fact was . . . he didn't really have Ryou in mind though, he had his mind on a certain pharaoh. So at great lengths, Ryou had become Yugi's best friend. Together they had learned about each other and are able to tell when the other is scared just by the look or sound of the other's voice. _

"_What?" Yugi seemed to have all ears and eyes on his friend Ryou. _

_Yugi's friend reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. Yugi quirked an eyebrow, "I love paper Ryou! You really shouldn't have!" Yugi smiled happily as Ryou glared at him and his dripping sarcasm that escaped his lips. _

"_No. They aren't just pieces of paper. They are two tickets to Kaiba Land! We finally get to go after . . . a couple of weeks, but that doesn't matter!" the last sentence was spoken in a rush. Yugi smiled. It was nice to see that his friend had finally gotten over the ordeal of the sick spirit._

"_Alright. Let's go!" the short teen jumped off the bench and grabbed the tickets out of Ryou's hand and started running in the direction of the great amusement park. _

"_Hey! YUGI – get back here! Those are mine!" Ryou yelled after the tri-colored teen before he disappeared down the hill. "This defiantly wasn't on my list of exercise!" Ryou murmured to himself as he bolted down the mound after his friend. _

_--_

"_That was AWESOME!" the voice belonged to Ryou. He grinned from ear to ear as he got off the roller coaster. "I've never had that much fun since I had become free of Bakura!" He laughed while Yugi stared at him awkwardly. Prior to Ryou finally quieting down Yugi smiled weakly whilst turning away, "Yeah . . . Lets go to the Kaiba arcade!" _

_Ryou nodded and followed Yugi towards the machines. Birds chirped from the nearest tree and closest birch of Kaiba Land's main sign. He had to suppress a giggle while still following his small friend. He noticed some of the birds had taken a liking to the "Kaiba Land" sign so much: they had made nests in the corners of the letters. _

_The silver male turned the corner ready to open the door when something caught his eyes before walking inside the arcade. He turned his head and glanced something he never thought he'd see ever again. Or at least, for awhile. _

_Ryou sucked in some breath before letting it go while he stared into the menacing eyes of his yami: Bakura. _

-

Ryou sat up from bed. "Great. Just great. He used to haunt me physically, now he is mentally." He sighed as he looked at the clock beside his bed.

6: 46 A.M.

He hesitated before getting out of his comfy bed. He stood for a second and conquered the dizziness that suddenly came over him. Ryou quickly shook his head and treaded towards the bathroom. He walked inside and grabbed a towel while hovering over he bathroom sink. He slowly looked up at the mirror and sighed again. Black circles were visible under his sleepy eyes while he gently wiped the towel in his hand over his bead-filled forehead.

He blinked and dropped the towel in the sink as an overwhelming pain filled his chest. He reached up and quickly grasped his heart thinking . . . no, hoping that it would go away. Sadly, Ryou backed up into the wall behind him and slumped against it. All his weight was on the wall as he gradually slid down the vertical plaster.

It felt like five knives were being pierced into the middle of his chest below his heart. As suddenly as it had come it left leaving him with relief and worry. Ryou trembled while trying to stand. He used the wall as a support to get onto his feet without any help from a human being. He took a large breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth. He glanced into the mirror and looked away before finally walking aimlessly towards the kitchen.

A blinding flash issued outside as he made his way silently down the stairs. Thunder followed its companion in an uproar as the white angel made his way into the kitchen. He ignored the rain as it started to down pour outside. He – out of habit – walked towards the cabinet for the tea. _I guess living in England took a toll on me. _Ryou frowned to himself as he laughed right after. "Nothing beats a nice cup of tea in the morning. And I guess the saying is right: Old habits die hard."

Ryou looked outside the kitchen window while standing and watching the flashes of lightening play shadows over human's new technology of lampposts, streets, cars, and anything else that human beings can't live without.

"Hate to have that job." Ryou bit his lip as he stifled a laugh while watching the mailman. You could say the man in the uniform wasn't quite graceful while in the rain. He unmistakably took a dive into a puddle while trying to escape from the neighbor's bull dog.

He had to hold it in, but it didn't last. Ryou giggled as he followed the mailman with his gaze out of sight around the corner of the street. He shook his head back and forth trying to get rid of the tears that wanted to fall with his laughter. Ryou suddenly had to put down the cup as he held his stomach in sheer pain from his chuckling. He held his abdomen for a while before calming down and picking his cup of tea back up again.

For some reason the mystery behind the laughing was completely and utterly lost. For a mere moment it felt like he had lost control of himself while chuckling at the postman. It was like he wasn't himself at all.

He stared out the window for a couple of seconds before realizing that his mail was waiting for him in his own mailbox. Ryou sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He gently put the tea down on the counter and turned towards the hallway that led to the door of his house.

"That's the last time I do that!" Ryou quickly ran into the house and closed the door behind him. He felt drenched from head to toe in rainwater. The pajama's he was wearing felt like a second skin.

Ryou looked down at himself and pulled at the collar of his night shirt. It pulled away from his skin as he scowled at the sudden air that hit his skin making him shiver. Suddenly as if right on cue, the lightening flashed as he walked into the kitchen. The little mug of tea was visible on the counter as Ryou smiled; never in his life has he been so happy to see a hot steaming cup of tea on the counter as he walked through the door.

He quickly finished the mug and set it in the sink. He looked out the window again. A smiled played his thin lips as he thought of all the things he had done this month. It was almost like heaven.

_Speaking of which, a shower sounds good right about no- _

Ryou whirled around. For a split second it felt like there was a chilling presence in the room. It almost felt like –

_No! He's gone . . . He's gone for good!_

He shook his head and turned around ready to take the mug out of the sink and put it into the dishwasher. Why he put it into the sink in the first place, was a mystery even to him.

After closing the dishwasher, Ryou looked up out the window again. He ground his teeth together and bit his lip for a second to keep from screaming.

Bakura stood right next to the mailbox outside in the rain. His hair was plastered to his face as he glared into the window of Ryou's house.

Ryou stepped back in order to snap out of his trace. "No . . ." A lone tear slipped his eye as he whispered again, "No. Nonononono . . ." he backed up almost to the wall behind him. The whirl of silver was seen before it flew up the stairs and into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the knobs of hot and cold to get a warm mixture of water of the shower.

Steam rose above the curtain while Ryou stood over the sink again with nothing on but his dripping boxers. He stared into the mirror looking at himself. His brown eyes didn't hold the glow as they always did. And the dark circles made him look like the living dead. Ryou tried blinking the image away and replacing it with his old self: lively, energetic, and most of all: happy.

Another tear seemed to escape as he turned towards the shower. He quickly discarded his boxers to the floor with the rest of his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower and the awaited relaxation on the other side.

Ryou stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his waist. Before he could do anything pain once again flowed into his chest while he cowered to the floor. He grasped his chest again at the throbbing as he watched a glow emerge from nowhere.

The ring was back.

And for some reason . . . Ryou knew that wasn't the only thing.

* * *

This story will only continue if you review. I would like to know what you think in your feedback to me. Pleez tell me what I should make better, add, or take out. – THANKIES! Review!

Hall of FaViewers: (welcome to the family)

**Maruken** – I wouldn't say boot him out….but if you continue reading, you'll find out

**pharohs-slave** – Here's ur update - hoped ya liked it!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** – I hope I wrote as soon as you wanted it…otherwise you'll be waiting for a while. I'm not gonna lie to you, I am busy with HW and other things…. But if ur loyal, I know u'll wait

**Sami **– sorry, but I found ur review quite funny. I wouldn't really let Ryou just walk up to psycho Marik and say "I wanna duel you" and then loose on purpose. Wut if they get sent to other parts of the shadow realm? Wut happens then? Will they be able to find each other?

**ice princess fire princes** – Thankx! I guess the good work is only up to my readers such as urself. Only you can judge my writing. I had say its good, but you might say its horrible. It all up to any kind of reader.

**pharohs-slave – **hello again! Here's the chappie ya wanted! Or at least the one!

**Haos-Anya **- lol . . . I found ur review horrendously funny too!


	3. I am you

((don't own Depeche Mode's "I am you" – this chapter is pretty confusing. You have to **pay attention** to the sequence of it. About almost a fifth into the fanfic, there's a flashback. But I don't tell you because it ruins the way the story is setup. So pay attention or you'll be lost- Ja ne!))

_Ryou's thoughts_

**Chapter 3  
****_Beautiful Letdown: I am you_**

And for some reason . . . he knew that wasn't the only thing.

Ryou didn't know what to do. He lay curled up in his bed rocking back and forth. The millennium ring hung from his neck.

The teen suddenly sat up in his bed. He no longer was lying against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest. Maybe he should contact Yami and tell him that "someone" was back and willing to kill him. Possibly he could ask him for another….(gulp) duel? Yes…that's defiantly a leeway towards his own freedom. And when you get thinking about it, maybe forever. Forever Free.

_And they sounded so convincing last time . . ._

Ryou stretched his legs out over the edge of the bed. He didn't want to leave the confines of his room. After all, it was his refuge even with Bakura living in the house at the time. Even though he was a spirit most of the time. OK, all the time, he was still able to walk around the house like a living person. Not only that but Bakura was able to touch the one thing that made him enjoy the living presence of Ryou. The light had nowhere to hide with the evil soul wondering the house.

Although the one thing that always puzzled the silver angel was, why didn't he bother him in his room? When someone looks at it, the spirit could have just broken the door down or something. Just because he had no body didn't actually mean that the door kept him from actually getting inside the room. It was always a mystery to Ryou. And I think it will stay that way unless our Ryou really wanted to find out and face the malevolent teen. Truthfully he could be rather nefarious at times. Ok. Most of the time. But when the demon had a good day, Ryou would sometimes only end up with a scrape to the knee or something minor. Nothing very serious. But when it got down to the …..er...

The sliver-haired boy sighed contently as if nothing was the matter. He stood up and finally gained strength to go down the stairs to his phone. Too bad he didn't put it in his room when his darker half was sent to the shadow realm. The teen would soon learn from his actions.

When Ryou reached for the doorknob that connected to his hallway – the exit to his room, he hesitated. Maybe it would be better to stay in his room and never leave. That way he wouldn't have to face anything in the world again. Before Ryou could drop his hand to his side he was surprised when something came back to his mind. It was the suffering he had undergone after he figured out that he wasn't alone anymore. All the trepidation he had gone through, you'd think if he should really give up once and for all. But that was before he was free from Bakura's grasp. Now that he's gone . . . Ryou pondered for a second. What will happen to him? Surely Bakura won't go to great measures of getting….(another gulp) revenge? As in….Killing?

* * *

After Ryou figured out that he was complete again. Whole with a light and dark side, he stepped up to the mirror. He had already fished out his clean clothes and clumsily put his boxers and pants on with shaking hands. For that, it took a while. But it went faster than he thought it would. Before he knew it, he was in front of the mirror. Just staring at himself. Trying to find something. Anything. Aside from the bags underneath his eyes and the sharp with depth in his brown stare.

He wasn't looking at his face.

His gaze never met his eyes in fact.

They were on his toned pale chest that was covered by the dim glow of his Sennen ring. Ryou reached up to his necklace and tried to pry it off himself. The mahogany cord was scorched to seem like iron. It wouldn't go past his neck when he tried to lift it over his head. It was completely stuck and Ryou was helpless. How could he let this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this and never has. It was a gift from his father that turned out to be torture from the eldest half. Who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ryou taut the rope. It didn't even stretch or show signs of breaking in two. For the first time in about a month, the teen became scared. The stupid necklace wouldn't nudge from his neck. It was almost like it had invisi-glue. Every time he reached for the necklace to give it a budge off his neck or remove the whole thing entirely… It burned the color of a sunrise. He would let the necklace drop to his chest before looking back up at himself in the mirror. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? All he wanted was to be free, and it seemed like that wasn't what he was going to get in the near future. For the one thing that could make him free, seemed to be back again in his life. But _it_ was nowhere in sight. But the feeling . . . the feeling of sheer pain that was in the outlook to come was there. It was like searching for something, but it was right in front of your eyes. You were so blind at first for not seeing it and then…It suddenly appears in front of you like it was there the whole time. Which it was….but to you it wasn't.

The sliver boy finally gave up. Maybe he could hide all this and feign all of it. None of this ever happened. All he had to do was keep telling himself: _this is all a dream._

But the truth was soon to be revealed.

The teen turned towards his shirt that was a pile to begin with. He quickly pulled it over his head and covered the ring. _This never happened._ Ryou meandered into his room without any thought going through his mind. Except for one thing. And that was, "This never happened." Over and over again. The boy flopped down on his bed with languid. But diminished the thought of resting or sleeping at a time like this. Ryou lay curled on his bed for more than a few hours before deciding to get up. Indeed he felt very languid. In both ways or meaning. (1)

* * *

His hand finally clutched the doorknob after the prolonged wait. He finally pulled open the door and started to head down the stairs of his "empty" house. It wasn't his choice but he would have to call Yugi and Yami and finally tell them what happened.

Upon reaching his destination he had the strong feeling to turn around and give the cold shoulder. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with Bakura for the rest of his life, because if he quickly ended it –

"No. That is showing weakness. Which Bakura hates. And I am not the one to show it this time. It's _him._" It was a threat. And Ryou Bakura **never** threatened anything in his life. Well . . .OK, that parrot deserved it (2). _He kept mocking me and wouldn't stop! _Finally the silver teen had just about enough and glared at the bird with the most sinister look he could give it, "If you say 'Polly want a cracker?' again, I swear I will twist your beak right off your red and green face!" Yugi's eyes just about went the size of saucers when he heard his friend warn the stupid bird, ya gotta admit it was priceless. Priceless _and_ surprising. That's why as a joke, Joey bought a stuffed animal of the bird and gave it to Ryou as a get well present a week later when he came down with a mild cold. They soon found out that Ryou had a temper. A _mild_ one. But he definitely had one. Come to think of it, that was only a week before …It was last week, in fact. (3)

Bakura. He doesn't have anything to do with this . . . does he?

Upon reaching the downstairs he made his way towards the kitchen. The telephone was hanging on the wall. He trudged towards it. The feeling was too overwhelming. He didn't want to do this. No, not yet. Maybe when he found out more he could. Ryou shook his head before trying to decided whether or not he should actually call Yugi or not.

His hand started its pathway towards the phone. It trembled up and down. He couldn't keep it straight. No longer could he have self control. What was he? Turning into Bakura?

The thought struck him. And it struck him hard.

He backed away.

No. Not Bakura. _Anything but Bakura. _

"Ryou." It was disgruntled and murmured within the depths of a whisper. That could only possibly belong to one person and one person alone. But the terror of having the stupid spirit back was terrifying.

"Ryou."

For fact he knew he had heard it the second time. The hand that seemed to stop in mid air stopped (4). It no longer was shaking with slight panic. But trembling with a passion. The young teen had to pull his hand back to his body for it to stop. That didn't help either. Once it he brought his arm back to the side of his body, he was racking back and forth like an earthquake.

"Come to me…."

It was quiet. And yet forceful at the same time. It was almost like a living nightmare hearing Bakura's voice all over again. Oh wait. This _is_ the living nightmare that never ended. Ryou's freedom was actually never gone. It was temporally dismissed for the time being.

Shaking on his feet, Ryou tried to concentrate on the telephone only a few feet away from him. He could easily reach out and speed dial the Motou's. But with all the courage that was locked up and never surfaced, it was hard to even conjure up something so useful. The light tried to think up something fast. But his mind was drawing a blank. It seemed to be doing that a lot. But how can he help it? His brown eyes were fixed on the phone. And it never left until he felt the once familiar essence. It tugged hard. Ryou clutched his head in misery as he fell to his knees. It seemed like Bakura was gaining strength and was willing to do anything to get into his hikari's mind. Even if he had to bulldoze the brick walls put up around his mental thoughts.

"Come to me Ryou…."

As Ryou crashed to the floor on his knees he felt the second tug on his mental ability. It was loosening every second that Bakura was increasing in power.

He was close.

And _he_ was in the house.

Using most of his strength, Ryou grabbed the nearest wall. He pulled himself up. Gripping like iron he faced the wall. He had no choice but to comply.

"You know where I am…." There seemed to be a small pause before the whispering voice continued again, "….Join me…."

If he could just run away he would. But every step that willed him into the living room was not his. It was the work of his darker half. No longer did he feel safe. Content. Happy. Or independent. It was all gone. And by the time he reaches the one he most despises . . . It possibly could be all over.

With the continuing pounding throb in his head, Ryou finally found himself standing in the middle of the living room. Between the couch and the wall ahead. He faced the barrier. He knew what was standing behind him, but didn't want to fulfill the requirements of his yami. But if he didn't, it could be the end of him. And no one would know. The ache in his head slowly was beginning to calm. But Ryou knew that the worst was still to come. And yet…He still stood with his dignity, his head held high, while his life was on the line.

Tears welled up in his eyes. No longer could he bear to stare at the wall while his yami was behind him.

He knew the end was here.

Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder. He recognized the grip.

The light was slowly turned around to face his darker half. Bakura. He stood smirking at his hikari in spirit form before he spoke with the same forceful murmur. "Ryou…my hikari…this won't hurt," the smirk widened, "for very long."

He lunged at Ryou.

The light would have embraced himself but it was too late.

It was already done.

Bakura immerged with Ryou for a spit second before there was a blinding light that captured the whole house in a sheer white flame. It engulfed the house in an instant before calming down. Drops of beaded sweat fell from Ryou's face. The pain was immense. He clenched his teeth as he descended to the ground. His knees met the ground with a sickening cracking sound. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to die.

For the first time in his life, Ryou wanted to breathe his last. And never return.

Leaking tears slide down his face as Ryou watched a scene unfold before him in horror; his yami materialized. Standing proud as ever with the smirk that could never leave his face. One could say he would die with that sadistic grin on his face. But none could really be sure. Ryou watched as he moved his head from side to side. Each movement was arched with a "snap" on each slow bend in the neck. Ryou gulped. The air seemed to thin out as he tried to grasp it back into his lungs. If it didn't work, he surely would be taking his last breath. The light's head dipped to his chest as he tried to inhale. He clenched his eyes closed in distaste and pain.

It was then that Ryou felt something below his chin. It was cold. Chocolate eyes pried open with curiosity. But it quickly left as fast as it had come. Ryou tried sliding his knees backwards on the carpet. It was best to escape slowly. Big mistake. Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled his body into his own. Both were kneeling on the ground. Bakura had one hand on his shoulder gripping tightly while the other…?

_**You have bound my heart with subtle chains  
So much pleasure that it feels like pain  
So entwined now that we can't shake free  
I am you and you are me**_

Ryou stared at the knife below his chin. His eyes were filled with terror. He was completely scared to death. If possible.

Bakura sneered.

_**No escaping from the mess we're in  
So much pleasure that it must be sin  
I must live with this reality  
I am yours eternally  
**_

"My, my Ryou….Have you become more…..kawaii."

Ryou's eyes widened. He was becoming more panic stricken with the attitude change. Along with the other thing that he hadn't noticed before. Each passing minute, Bakura wasn't see-through anymore. He was becoming solid. Even his naturally cold touch seemed to be warming up against his own body heat.

_**There's no turning back  
We're in this trap  
No denying the facts  
No, no, no  
No excuses to give  
I'm the one you're with  
We've no alternative  
No, no, no**_

The light didn't know what to do. He wished he could wake up from this terrible nightmare that he seemed to be living for a long time. But he knew he could never wake up from reality. It was real. And forever will be. For the time being he would have to coop with the idea of Bakura back.

"Ryou look at me." The light did as he was told. He didn't need to be told twice with a knife underneath his chin. Chocolate clashed with strong russet brown. It wasn't until the knife was pulled away from Ryou's chin that he finally looked away from the dark's eyes.**_  
_**  
**_Dark obsession in the name of love  
This addiction that we're both part of  
Leads us deeper into mystery  
Keeps us craving endlessly  
_**  
"Go to bed." Ryou's eyes widened. _He's kidding right? _His dark comes back from the living dead. Well, shadows, and he says go to bed? Its morning anyway….Ryou obeyed. It wasn't his choice. If he needed to stay in his room where his dark didn't touch him. Then so be it. He would stay in the confides of his room and live this terrible life. That began. It seemed to be commencing instead of finally ending.

* * *

Ryou lay in his bed. His hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Thoughts of _his_ Bakura were astonishing. If Ryou didn't hold his tongue he would have asked, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Bakura?"

If he did that he surely wouldn't have found himself living another day if it was the same Bakura he knew. But for some reason, something changed. Ryou waned to find out, but wasn't willing to go through all the trouble. Not only did he want to find out what Bakura had gone through to get here, but he wanted so desperately to talk to Yugi. He knew that was impossible. If only he could have done it sooner…

_**Strange compulsions that I can't control  
Pure possession of my heart and soul  
I must live with this reality  
**_

Ryou turned over on his side to face the wall. He had been locked up for hours. Who knows how long he will be kept here. What if he had to go to the bathroom? I mean, you can't just wait forever…Ryou didn't have to go. So he pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't have one come to think of it. None of his thoughts were his sense he didn't have the barrier that Bakura had knocked down earlier. He wasn't able to build up one so quickly. Let alone, the separation was tiring. It took all his strength to walk up the stairs and then collapse on the bed. And it wasn't until then that Ryou figured that Bakura never left the living room. He could hear shuffling back and fourth. Almost like he was….thinking….But why? He got what he wanted, right? A body. He got what he craved for….Ryou. What more could he ask for? He had Ryou to torture and a body to embark the injuries inflicted . . .

There was more to it than just two reasons. Ryou was sure of it.

**_I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me  
_**

Ryou was sick of this. He has skipped lunch and it was time for dinner. It was almost like he was starving. But he knew for fact that wasn't it. But the pains were still hurtful. Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He sat up from his bed. He had taken a few hours to sleep, but the hunger was getting to him. Standing up, he made his way to the door and grasped the handle. Before he could turn it, the door opened by itself.

**_There's no turning back  
We're in this trap  
No denying the facts  
No, no, no  
No excuses to give  
I'm the one you're with  
We've no alternative  
No, no, no_**

"Ryou…If yesterday was the last day you left the house, then it will be your last."

* * *

(1) – Languid means "weak." And when I said in both meanings, its only has one meaning. But if you look at it as weak….Then Ryou felt two things. Number one was weak as in tired. And the second, weak as in, never going to be stronger than Bakura.

(2) – I think parrots mimic you, but I'm not completely sure.

(3) – Just a little hint, if you notice, Ryou doesn't act himself every now and then….any guess why? (( you probably know now…))

(4) – he didn't stop the trembling. But it stopped the small shaking…and he quickly found his hand to be shaking quite hard.

I believe that their was some questions that some people asked me...Here are the answers that I could come up with…I hope they suit your purposes. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask.

**Plus I would like to dedicate this chapter to pharaoh-slave. They were nice enough to remind me that I do have stories to update. So I hope you like this chapter cuz it was for you! – Thankies! I really needed the boost that you gave me to get on the computer and type. **

Hall of FaVeiwers:

**pharohs-slave** – Thanx and I hope you liked this chapter. Did u get my email? Oh and let me remind you, the review you send me didn't exactly have your complete address on it. It ended, at … just to let you know. (smiles) thanx for the review!

**ladywolfTerri** – Personally I wish that he would just be smarter. But as the saying goes "The story writes itself"

**The Insane Hikari** - I'll try to update more often, but I am going to disappoint more fans than I can count. I will have to temporally discontinue some of my stories until I finish one and then go onto the next. But I haven't figured out which one I will not be discontinuing first.

**lola** - I hope you have found some comfort in my fanfic. I will not be telling you the answer to your question because of some issues that I am having with the fic. First of all, I haven't really decided. I want this story to be a fluffy yaoi. But I can't do that with abuse, now can i? (hint hint)

**Duo Yuy-Chang** – Here's ur update!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** – I assure you he won't become that. I will not have Ryou have the pleasure from pain. But I'll have Bakura have the pleasure of inflicting the pain. Hm…maybe that didn't sound right. And I hope I updated fast enough for you. I know it was a while, but you know how things go. You can't be at a computer every second of the day.

**kiromoto-san** – lol – here's your more!


	4. Change?

**Chapter 4  
****_Beautiful Letdown: Change?_**

"Ryou…If yesterday was the last day you left the house, then it will be your last."

Ryou stared at him in horror. He really didn't mean…He couldn't. But then again, Bakura was rather sick and cruel in some ways than others. Would he go to as far as _killing_ his hikari? It's too much to think about.

The light took a step back as Bakura advanced. "I have been thinking. If I was able to get out of the shadow realm…where, let me remind you, your little _friends_ put me. Then I'd like some revenge. Wouldn't you?" The dark took a step, "And then it got me to more judgment, didn't you help them?" He smirked at the light.

Ryou became more scared in his life than he ever had before. This definitely wasn't Bakura that went to the shadow Realm. Of course he was still sadistic. But he let Ryou rest when he took out his anger. Then maybe the next day or two, he would pull out his frustration out on him whenever something went wrong. And then the same cycle would start all over again. Abuse, rest, abuse.

The light was trembling from head to toe. He didn't know what to do. Possibly he could run pass his yami and go for help at Yugi's. Ryou should have really picked up the phone earlier. He might not have been in this situation. But then again, Bakura could have taken over Ryou to go home and finally claim his prize. His prize being his own body of flesh and bone.

"Bakura, please I-"

"Be quiet Ryou. It's not your turn to speak."

He took another step towards the young male. Ryou started to panic, he could almost faint in his spot. _Am I starting to hyperventilate? _He blinked the oncoming dots that filled his vision. _Someone please help me!_ Ryou backed up while his breathing became rasped. The back of his legs came in contact with something. The light quickly glanced behind him and found the bed as the blockade.

"Don't…" Ryou looked up, "even think about it."

The sliver angel gulped. He _was_ going to side step the obstacle, but that was obviously not an option. Ryou stopped what he was doing. And that was thinking. His mind went completely blank as he tried to suck in the air for his lungs to breath. The black dots clouded the edges of Bakura's image. Slightly leaning against the bed for support, Ryou closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a dream.

"It's not Hikari. All of it is real. Just like _you and me._"

Ryou had forgotten his mental wall was taken down. He hadn't had time or the strength to build it back up again. Bakura had access to every one of his thoughts as he pleased. It didn't really satisfy Ryou though; it bugged the heck out of him.

"I am alive now. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Ryou didn't have time to react.

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed off the empty walls.

The light stood shocked. Eyes widened; tears welding up in the corners. His hand instantly went to his cheek. The heat radiated off his skin like a flame that attracts the wondering moth. The only difference, the creature with wings can die easily when it gets too close. For Ryou, it's slow and painful. Never-ending.

The light stayed where he was. He knew if he moved there would be severe consequences. His head slowly turned towards his dark. He stood eyes slightly narrowed. Terrified, Ryou let his hand drop to his side as he the two held eye contact. Anger was evident in Bakura's eyes. They were filled with pure hatred towards his light. He had worked too hard to just let Ryou go without a scratch. He backhanded him for a reason. He helped Yugi. He helped him live misery for a month. But what angered him the most was the happiness that was shown on his face for the entire thirty days. It infuriated him. He should _not_ be happy for any reason.

"Do you know what that was for?"

Ryou watched as his yami's eyes hardened with distaste. He slowly moved his head from side to side. He had to answer, "Iie." His voice was soft and quaked with fear.

"Because, dear Hikari, you betrayed me. You grew to love happiness, and loved it while I was gone."

Confusion clouded Ryou's eyes. What was he trying to say?

Bakura's jaw clenched. He couldn't take out his anger on Ryou. Not yet. It was too early. He has to have him back in order before he can take full charge. Bakura wanted the light to cower in fear and expect the unexpected. The dark took a step forwards. His light had nowhere to go, so it left him with the advantage. Taking another step he became a few inches away from his light. He took in his appearance. He defiantly looked healthier from what his clothes looked on him. It made Ryou look fuller in a toned body. The yami's eyes softened slightly as he looked Ryou up and down. The light didn't like the way his dark was eying him. It scared him. But as Bakura finally caught Ryou's gaze he noticed dark circles under his chocolate eyes. Pursing his lips together, Bakura waved the sudden feeling to embrace his hikari away. It was odd enough that his light wasn't whimpering under his gaze. As Bakura eyes flicked towards the bright red mark on the side of his lights face, he lifted his hand.

Ryou flinched. He watched out of the corner of his eyes, Bakura's hand. The light's head backed up as his dark gently smoothed his hand over his sore cheek. It was burning with a passion but as his yami began to caress it, the feeling suddenly went to a tingling sensation. The light gulped as Bakura carefully moved his hand down his cheek to his neck. The prickling feeling didn't go away. And it surprised him when the ring began to heat up against his skin. It was so small; anyone could have mistaken it for a small heat flash.

After a moment or two, it stopped.

It felt like silk. The dark was fascinated by his lights skin. It was tanned. Never in his whole life had the white albino imagined his light to darken in the sun. It was almost impossible. What had Ryou been doing while he was gone?

The question was left better unanswered. Bakura took his hand away, but the tingling feeling was still present. Ryou had to fight the urge to scratch his cheek. He stood perfectly still as dark looked around the room suspiciously.

Ryou was blown away! Never had Bakura touched him and _never _left a mark. It was unimaginable and here he was standing with his yami less than a foot away searching his room for something. What was it? It wasn't until he understood what it was until he felt his yami's hands on the hem of his shirt. Ryou looked down terrified.

Bakura watched his light with amusement as he pulled the shirt off his head. The light didn't protest or anything, so Bakura proceeded to take his top off. Ryou didn't really think that he, Bakura, would….

The dark stared at the ring resting on his lights chest. It glimmered in the suffused sunset. Not to mention looked dignified while hanging against a well toned chest of his hikari. It **_almost_** would make Bakura want to smile.

Ryou watched with wonder as he observed his dark slightly shake his head back and forth. It was as if to get rid of a thought he didn't want to think about. Ryou did it often when he didn't want to remember his yami. That won't happen again though. He was standing in front of him, while he stood half naked.

Pink rose to Ryou's cheeks. He hadn't thought of that before. It was kind of…humiliating. Especially with his yami standing in front of him staring **at his** chest.

The dark raised an eyebrow. Was Ryou embarrassed? Maybe he was sick from today's earlier encounter? What ever it was, Bakura reached out to touch his lights cheeks again. What if he was sick?

Ryou stumbled back. He was _not _expecting his yami to touch him again. Not after he had taken off his shirt! But the thing was, Ryou was already leaning against the bed for support. After he stumbled, he lost his balance. Falling on top of his covers with an "_Ooof_!" He felt an unimaginable amount of weight on top of him. He stared at a mass of silver that fanned out on his chest along with the ring.

Bakura didn't calculate his light to fall. He didn't even anticipate descending with him. It was….unexpected – in a weird sort of way. It was surprising to know that Ryou's chest was as soft as his cheek. Bakura's eyes widened, he didn't think that and didn't want to think about what he _thought_. The dark slowly lifted his head and angled it so he didn't have to make eye contact with his light. He started to sit up, but before he could Ryou's hand had enclosed around his wrist. The dark stopped and snapped his head to glare at Ryou.

The light watched as his yami glowered at him. It didn't frighten him. Not at the moment. They were in an odd situation that had never happened before, and one question came to Ryou's mind. He had to ask before the dark finally went into his old routine. He didn't want to go to bed with a bruise, but the question was burning his insides. So quickly he grabbed his yami and held him in place. Which was still on top of himself, but ignoring the awkward position, he blurted, "Who are you and what have you done with Bakura?" It was the same question he had wanted to ask earlier, and was finally able to wield himself to ask it. Just hopefully he could get away with it tonight and have his punishment tomorrow.

Bakura didn't know what to say. It had completely taken him by surprise. And yet, he hid the expression with a more menacing glare. As he stared at his light, he watched Ryou's eyes glisten. They shined with confusion and fear. He had no idea that this _was_ Bakura lying on top of him.

The dark thought for a moment. It was a moment too long for Ryou's taste. Before Bakura could register what was happening he found himself lying against the many pillows of silky sheets and comforter. Ryou sat atop and grabbed the clothing around his yami's neck. The light straddled the dark to the bed as anger overtook the light.

"Who are you!" Ryou almost yelled.

Bakura's eyes slightly widened. The question should be the other way around – who are you and what have you done with Ryou?

The light asked again, "Who are **you**!" He tightened his grip on Bakura's collar. The dark did nothing. He watched as tears started to flow down his lights cheeks. Ryou's eyes softened as he stared at Bakura. Sure he was crying, but for too long he had felt empty inside. It was suddenly filled earlier today, but not by the same person. The male he held by the neck was starting to scare him. It wasn't the same Bakura he had grown up with and known all his likes and dislikes. What set him off and what didn't. The person he had by the neck was a stranger, a surreal and completely different Bakura.

Ryou dipped his head into Bakura's neck. The dark was even more surprised as he started to cry into his shoulder. A faint whisper came from Ryou's lips, "Who are you….? I just want to know…."

The sudden feeling to embrace Ryou swept over him again. He couldn't ignore it. It was too strong, even for his well being. Bakura felt hot tears sink into his shirt; he couldn't stand it anymore. He did the unthinkable.

Ryou shuttered. He stopped crying immediately. The light shivered at the contact his yami gave him. It was surprising to. The silver-haired male sucked in what was left of the air surrounding him as he felt two arms encircle his waist and pull him closer to his darker half.

Bakura ignored the fact that Ryou still didn't have his shirt on. The ring crushed both of their chests together as he brought Ryou closer to himself. The sudden heat that emitted from Ryou was indescribable. It was weird. It was the first time he had ever felt any kind of warmth from another human being. It was almost unbearable. Something so simple and yet it felt like a full 180 turn around. Bakura was looking at the world in a completely different point of view. Everything was new to him. Touch, feeling, emotion, desire, emptiness, longing, smell….love.

The light became terrified. He tensed even more as Bakura tightened his grip on his hikari as they lay in a blanket of silence. Not one of them spoke. By this time, Ryou was flat up against his yami. He was _lying _on top of his dark half instead of sitting. Seconds turned to minutes. Each passing one, Ryou became to relax in his yami's arms. It was odd, being content like this, almost like a fairytale. Or sweet daydream. Never had he dreamed to come true.

Ryou slowly closed his eyes. The sunset no longer shined in the room as the sky turned a dark blue. His eyelids became like weights as he could feel each breathing moment Bakura took into his lungs. Bakura's heart beat. It sped up as Ryou started to go limp in the dark's arms.

Ryou's stomach rumbled.

Bakura shifted.

The light's eyes snapped open and pulled his head level with Bakura's.

The dark felt the light slowly relax in his arms. It was unbelievable! He wasn't scared of him…was it because he was _human?_

It wasn't until Ryou's stomach rumbled against Bakura that he shifted. His body was starting to get warm. Maybe a little _too_ warm. The noise from his other half snapped him out of his thoughts.

What was he doing?

Ryou should have been punished by now….

Bakura shifted Ryou off of him and sat up. His body shivered from the abrupt cold that hit his skin. He suddenly wanted Ryou back in his arms to shield him from the chilling air. He wasn't used to this. He used to be a spirit, able to feel solids. Bakura wasn't able to feel hot and cold, soft or rough. And the list could go on, but right at the moment, the dark just wanted to sort out his feelings. Not to mention, maybe eat something. Ryou wasn't the only one hungry.

Ryou watched as Bakura swiftly got off the bed and started to pace in front of him. He could hear some of what was muttered from his mouth, "…punishment…body…hunger….Ryou…"

The boy raised a brow. This wasn't Bakura at all. Ryou almost opened his mouth to say something when Bakura growled, "Put your shirt back on." The light quickly did what he was told. Scuttling towards the forgotten T-shirt he thrust it back on under the watchful eyes of Bakura. The ring hung against his neck and barely illustrated the outline under the shirt.

"Sit."

Ryou sat on the edge of the bed.

Bakura walked over to him and grabbed his chin. It was enough to hurt the young boy but not leave a sign of it behind in the morning. Bakura lowered himself to be eye-level with the light, "Ryou….I am you and you are me."

Bewilderment overcame the innocent being.

"I am still the same person you came to know and _love_ over a month ago." Sarcasm dripped from his words while he emphasized "love" with dislike. "There is no turning back, and I don't intend to."

For a mere moment both of them almost became lost in each others eyes. That was before Bakura let go of Ryou's chin gruffly and walked to the door. Reaching out towards the handle, he grasped it, "Ryou…"

The light looked towards his dark, hunger still gnawing at his stomach, "H-Hai Bakura-kun?"

"_This_ never happened." Bakura slammed the door shut.

* * *

TBC . . .?

* * *

Short I know. And yet, it's long and had some interesting things inside the plot, if I don't mind myself saying….:cough:cough: 

Thankies:

**ladywolfTerri**

**pharohs-slave**

**Destiny's Dragon**

**Duo Yuy-Chang**

**Shenu **

**Bellebelle3 **

PlusI wanted to ask something, should Ryou come onto Bakura or Bakura onto Ryou first?


	5. Empty

**Warning: slight YAOI! – That's all I have to say.  
YES- I revised the chapter.**

_Ryou's thoughts_

_**Chapter 5  
**_**_Beautiful Letdown: Empty_**

Ryou didn't have dinner that night. As an added bonus, he never left his room when Bakura retreated. But when he woke up, dinner was on his list. Number one in fact.

Stifling a yawn (who knows if Bakura was watching him and decides to attack him for doing something so harmless) the Light sat up in his bed. He blinked his eyes to get used to daylight that streamed into his room. He stood. The floor was cold, but it didn't bother the young man. Suddenly he felt nauseous. But it seemed to dispatch quickly when he bent over to catch his breath. _I feel so drained. Well I haven't eaten in almost…_

He couldn't finish the thought. His mind just wasn't working. Too weak. The silver-haired male stepped into the hallway after opening his door. Taking each step at a time and slowly, he finally made it to the tile at the bottom. The kitchen was to his left but on his right was the TV room. And something caught his eye. In the kitchen that is.

Ryou had to try (really) hard not to laugh.

Bakura was opening and closing the microwave.

"… heh…" Ryou slapped his over his mouth. If Bakura caught him, he'd be dead for sure! Stepping back into the stairway, he listened. Movement was heard, but nothing was walking towards the stairs. Straining his ears, it sounded like Bakura had stopped for a moment, he listened before he heard the microwave snap shut again. He let out a long sigh. His head drooped along with his eyes as relief washed over his body. For once, he'll live to see another day.

**Grunt.**

Ryou's body stilled. Squinting his eyes open, Bakura loomed over him like a giant.

"…aahk!" The Light squeaked and backed up.

"Don't."

_Just take one at a time . . . slowly . . ._ He inched to the next stair behind him.

In a flash Ryou was held by the collar and being slammed into the stairs itself. He stilled his body as Bakura leaned down over him. "I warned you."

_What! He did? I didn't even – _

"Of course you didn't Hikari. You were too busy listening to see if you were still **alive**." His eyes were cold. Dead cold. As they stared into Ryou's.

He couldn't believe it. Bakura's been gone for a month and already he's forgotten what would happen if he didn't listen to him. How stupid could he get? He hasn't forgotten what he has done to him. He should have _known_ this was coming. He should have been _prepared_ for this. He should have been _ready_ for anything that Bakura could send his way. But he wasn't. Only a month and he's almost forgotten. But only one thing mattered.

He actually got to feel happiness through those thirty days.

"Baka."

Ryou suddenly looked up in time to see Bakura walk away.

_That's twice!_ _What the bloody hell is going on?_

The silver angel stood up and walked down the steps that he had tried to back-up on. Once again, he reached ground floor. Only to see a fist aimed for his stomach. He doubled over. Gasping for breath.

"Did you really think I'd let you go after that?"

His back started to ache from being slammed into the stairs. Now his stomach exploded with agony as he bent over. Bakura smashed his foot into Ryou's spine. His whole body met the floor. It felt cool against his now throbbing stomach. Ryou clenched his eyes closed. A few tears dropped to the floor.

Bakura was about to deliver another blow. That was before he saw the droplets that stained the floor with their salt. He stopped in mid air. Staring down, he noticed that Ryou had his eyes clenched closed and his body stiff as a board. He could tell Ryou was waiting. The silver fiend narrowed his eyes and lowered the fist he had raised to his side. It wasn't worth it. He stepped back and watched as Ryou's body started to relax against the tile. He heard Bakura's foot steps walk away.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes. He could see Bakura walk past him and up the stairs. Not before the demon whispered, "Don't think this won't happen again. Because it **won't**." His chocolate eyes watched as his demeanor disappeared up the stairs. Sucking in a few breaths…._I really am alive. _Ryou touched his chest. _I'm not dead! _Lifting himself up off the floor, Ryou glanced up the stairs before heading into the kitchen.

It was time to eat.

But he still couldn't tell if it was a threat. Or a promise.

* * *

Ryou smacked his lips together to get the rest of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich off. _Yum…_ Quickly licking at his fingers, Ryou glanced at the clock.

2:01 pm.

The Light furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He hasn't seen Bakura since breakfast, and he just ate lunch . . . what was he doing? Taking another two slices of bread out of the bag, Ryou placed them on the counter to make for his yami. He didn't really think that Bakura had breakfast this morning. He was just in the kitchen, _supposedly looking at the microwave._ Ryou smiled to himself. Although, he better be careful, his yami could be around the corner to wipe it right off his face. Rapidly bringing his face neutral, he finished the sandwich and smashed the two pieces together. He pulled out a plate and placed the sandwich on it.

Ryou carried the plate in his hands as he journeyed up the stairs. He stopped at the top. Where is he? He doesn't even have a room to sleep in. Unless you count the guestroom as **his** room. Then… Ryou placed on hand on his hip. _He could be in the bathroom. Who knows, maybe he gave up on the microwave and found the toilet._

Looking down at the sandwich, Ryou's silver eyebrows furrowed. _Guess I'll try the guestroom first. Don't want to risk flushing the sandwich. _

He walked a few steps and came to a door across the hall from his. He knocked a couple of times. Silence was heard so he opened the door. The room was completely vacant.

The bed was kept clean and the dresser was empty. Ryou stepped into the room and placed the plate on top of the dresser. He turned around to go find Bakura.

_Maybe he is in the bathroom. _

The silence was almost deafening.

So the bathroom was his next stop. And if Bakura wasn't in there, then he'd just have to take care of business while he was at it.

Meaning? . . . He had to pee.

Ryou twisted the door handle and pushed the door open.

Without knocking.

Empty.

Shrugging slightly, Ryou stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Washing his hands he stared into the mirror above the sink. Same old same old Ryou. Still sunken eyes. But they….weren't completely lifeless. Just, a dull shine. Was he really going back to his mirth? It sounded almost impossible with Bakura around.

Yep.

Pretty much impossible.

Ryou eyed the shower to his left. The steam and hot water would feel relaxing. Not to mention soothe his aching back. The silver male tugged at his shirt until it lifted off his back. He tossed it on his shoulder and walked over to the shower and twisted the knobs. Turning back towards the sink, he pulled the shirt off his shoulder and stared into the mirror again. Ryou eyed himself. Surely this wasn't the same person that was happy just a day or two ago? Even though he was haunted by Bakura's form in his dreams, he was still happy knowing he was gone for the moment. But now?

The male's shoulders slumped. His eyes scanned his chest in the mirror. Thick and thin white tissue lines marked his back in scars. His eyes traveled to his stomach. A small but noticeable blue mark started to form. _From Bakura no less._ He turned around in the mirror and stared over his shoulder. Bright red lines from the stairs ran parallel across it.

Taking a deep breath, Ryou looked away and began to discard the rest of his clothes to the floor to get into the shower. He quickly turned down the knobs a little before stepping into the hot steamy water.

No words could explain it.

It felt good. (With a l-o-ng "oo".)

It assuaged his mind as Ryou ruffled his hair in the water. The showerhead beat down on his head as he closed his eyes and reached out for the shampoo. He squeezed the contents into his palm and mixed it into his hair.

_His skin was soft._

Ryou blinked. Where had that come from?

_Wonder what he would feel like without his clothes?_

Ryou had to blink again. He wasn't thinking this about his yami. It was just...

_Right. _

It scared him. What if Bakura was...listening...

The albino finished quickly with the shampoo and put it back.

He then reached out for the conditioner. He kept his eyes closed as he reached out to touch the bottle. His hand met air. Squinting open an eye he stared at the spot where he put the conditioner bottle. Nothing. It wasn't there. Ryou would have furrowed his eyebrows. But the water would have gotten into his eyes. So he squeezed them shut and thought for a moment…_It was there. I used it yesterday._ _I know I did._ He stepped forward out of the water.

Ryou was about to open his eyes when he felt thick, slimy, sticky liquid being squeezed into his hair.

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open. He slightly glanced to the side. His eyes met his yami's russet ones.

"Hold still."

Ryou stilled as Bakura's hands moved across his scalp. _How did he get in – ahhhhh_…. **If** it wasn't Bakura conditioning his hair, he would have drown and gone to heaven. Not literally of course. But still! His **yami **was washing **his** hair!

Is the world coming to an end?

* * *

TBC…. Shower scene of course! - promise -

* * *

**A/N: All of us have an imagination. What are you thinking right now? And I want crazy ideas! ****Threat or Promise. Your Guess.**

Should Ryou pull Bakura into the shower with him? And say it was an accident?


	6. Mischief

Gomen nasi! My computer got infected with spy ware and a whole bunch of other things had happened! It took forever to getthem off!

**WOW! So many reviews! I just wish I could keep this up! TELL your friends! Ok, you don't have to do that, but do review! Never did I think that I could get this much reviews as much as I did. It makes me think to change to a higher rating. (wink wink) Please keep reviewing—Thank you!

* * *

**

_** I edited a few things...nothing big, just don't get too excited because this isn't an update...YET!   
**_

* * *

_Character's thoughts. Or actions, depends on what kind of sentence you are reading and where or how I am using it. I am pretty sure you can figure it out._

**Chapter 6**_  
**Beautiful Letdown: Mischief**_

"Yami…Ryou hasn't called. Maybe we should check-up on him?"

"No aibou. I am sure he's fine."

Yugi stared once again out the window. It was raining. Hard. The pellets seemed to dent the cars that flew down the streets. _No Yami. You are wrong. We need to call him. Something has happened to him. _

* * *

He stopped in mid air. Ryou's outstretched hand was only an inch or two away from the conditioner that sat atop the shower shelf. Chocolate eyes blinked. The conditioner **was on** the shelf. Quickly pulling his hand away Ryou looked to his left. The shower doors were closed. It didn't look like his darker half could be behind them. Ryou couldn't help think if Bakura was really behind the shower door and didn't want to present himself yet. But the thought of him _not_ being there, almost disappointed him. 

The light involuntarily shivered. The water was still hot. There was no explanation for the bumps going up and down his spine. Maybe it was the thought of Bakura actually seeing him like this. In the shower. How embarrassing could it get? Or even the fact that Bakura might join him. . .

A deep and bright shade of red crossed Ryou's cheeks as he covered his face with his hands. Why was he thinking this? He was so glad when Bakura was gone; he was free. Now that he is back, his mind not only _doesn't_ want him gone, but is having freaky erotic and sexy daydreams about him. What more could go wrong? All Ryou knew, was that he might need to see a doctor. _Perhaps a physiatrist, _considered Ryou. Even then could all this be happening for a reason.

Maybe Bakura coming back was destiny and they were never supposed to leave each other in the first place. Whatever the reason, he shouldn't have had the urge to want to _hold_ his yami. It was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Ryou was straight, Bakura was gay and Yugi was innocent. _Sigh_. That didn't make sense at all. It truly was: Yugi was gay, Ryou was innocent and Bakura was straight. _No. no. that's not it either._ Ryou is gay, Bakura is innocent. And Yugi is straight.

It didn't get much better when the water suddenly turned to ice against his skin. It pierced like a thousand needles. Snapping back a yelp in his throat, Ryou resisted the urge to yell at the top of his lungs for Bakura. If that happened, then for sure the dark would come running into the bathroom. Who knew what would happen from that moment on? He'd probably get a beating if his life depended on it. Which it did. Quite literally.

Ryou tasted a coppery substance in his mouth he knew all too well. He swallowed some of the blood and quickly forgot the conditioner to turn off the shower knobs. The water was freezing. The silver haired male was shivering in his skin; all he wanted was to relieve his stress once and for all. Guess that wasn't going to happen for a long time. Especially with a deranged psychotic demon now living in the house. Slamming his fist in the knob the water turned off with a slow and immediate growl. _I'll have to call the repair man. _Snapping the doors open, Ryou grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around himself. Water dripped down his chin from his hair. Water droplets landed in his eyes as he tried to blink them away whilst walking towards the sink to put on his new—

"Crap."

Ryou's old clothes lay sprawled all over the floor. His new ones? Still in his dresser drawers down the hall. Huffing, Ryou turned towards the door. He was going to open it quietly and leave quickly to his room before his yami found him in this state. _Gulp._ Ryou shoved the blush down as he reached down to pick up his dirty clothes—shirt, pants, underwear, socks—standing back up to with is hands full, he faced the doorframe fully. Ryou blinked again.

"Damn water."

The light had only taken two steps before the door to the bathroom slammed open.

Bakura stood with the look of hate in his eyes. His left hand never left the wood of the door as his right arm stayed limply by his side. Ryou clenched his teeth to keep from screaming again. This time in pure terror. He had never seen his yami this angry before. Even when he was only a spirit confiding in Ryou only for his body. Bakura took a step into the bathroom. Ryou stood his ground. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. Not now, not ever. After all he was still living; he couldn't give into a _dead_ spirit.

Before the Light could comprehend what was going on, Ryou found himself being pushed against the sink. At this time, he thought it was better to have forgotten the clothes on the floor. So he dropped them before Bakura crushed him into the sink and cabinets.

The Dark reached up and fisted a handful of Ryou's dripping wet hair. The light look terrified. _Good,_ thought Bakura, _he still knows his place._ Fighting the temptation to let go of the albino and grab his chin, he pulled at Ryou's hair. A whimper escaped the Light's lips.

"What was that?" Bakura growled.

"I-I"

"You what?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I supposed you don't know why I am doing this." Bakura hand yanked Ryou's head back. The Light's body arched over the sink. His chest became nothing but a bridge to the mirror. All the while Bakura **leaned** against Ryouwhile his body was being crushed against the cabinet below the sink. Biting back a remark and cry for mercy, Ryou tried to ask Bakura something. Nothing came out but the crimson liquid from earlier. A tiny drop started to travel down his left cheek.

The light barely realized his dark grinding into his hips against the sink. Pain struck his spine as Bakura seemed to lean over him like an observer.

Bakura pulled harder, "you know I like the sight of blood Ryou." Ryou could feel Bakura's breath on his neck. In his mind he could see Bakura inching closer and closer to his lips for the taste. The Light clenched his eyes closed. But the image of Bakura was embedded solid behind his eyelids. Ryou's heartbeat quickened with every second that passed. And with every second Bakura came closer and closer to Ryou's cheek and lips. But—the crushing to his lips never came; the hiss of Bakura's voice echoed into his ears instead, "Yugi called a second ago. I told him you were fine. He believed me. Because he doesn't know it was **me**on the phone!" the heat dissipated from Ryou's ear as he felt Bakura tug again on his hair. An odd crunching noise sounded off the silenced bathroom walls.

Ryou gulped with utter pain as he tried not to cry out aloud. He still couldn't help the quiet tears that made their way down the sides of his face into the sink below his head. He felt what seemed like a supple warm washcloth on the side of his cheek where the blood oozed down his cheek. It wasn't until he felt his head smash into the mirror above the sink that Bakura let go of him and walked out of the bathroom satisfied.

Ryou crumbled to the floor as the pain in his back lessened but the throbbed grew unbearable. _First the stairs, now this._ Ryou quickly picked up his clothes before tightening the towel around him tighter and ran into his bedroom.

As he got dressed, he couldn't help but _know_ that wasn't a washrag on his cheek. He _knew_ it was Bakura. But that wasn't what irked him; even though the blood came out his mouth and down his cheek, Bakura's tongue _never_ came in contact or even came close to touching Ryou's lips. Was he avoiding them?

Why?

**x x x**

Every time he looks at Bakura, his heart flip-flops. His stomach almost bubbles up his throat with his nerves. And his hands become sweaty.

He stared at the wall of his room. He was lying on his bed. He still couldn't remember how he had gotten here.

It was scary to think that Bakura was back, but what was more terrifying was the……Ryou took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Plus he'd almost slept the day away and hasn't seen Bakura since last night. That was good, right?

The bruise on his shoulder seemed to ache when he thought about it. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to hurt or get anyone else involved. Even if it meant taking the _punishments_ to keep everyone else safe, then so be it.

Tears almost leaked down his cheeks. Sometimes he wished that his yami was more like Yugi's. Caring. Kind. And even…Loving. Ryou never felt these kinds of emotions from Bakura. It was unheard of.

Over a month ago, he liked being alone. But even then, he had the constant tugging or feeling that something was amiss. Something was torn away from him. But Ryou knew that something was _someone_. Even though he almost hated to deny it, he was joyous when Bakura was back. He was whole again. He felt mirth! He was never to be alone. Although he did like being in solitude for short periods at a time. Sometimes the house would get too quiet. And the hallways creaked at midnight. You could hear anything and everything in the house. Except, that was over a month ago.

And this was now.

The hallways were always filled with the pounding of Bakura's steps. Frequently coming up the stairs and banging on the door. Or the repeating whimpers from the Light. And the abusive side of his yami. But it was no longer quiet like it was. There was always something that took over the silence that blanketed the house.

But if it filled the emptiness that was ripped away from Ryou. Then so be it. He'll take whatever comes to him. He'll take anything. Even the beatings. Or "punishments" are what Bakura called them. Ryou was beginning to think he deserved them for a moment. But of course, he didn't. His mind was being controlled by Bakura with the endless rants of being "worthless."

He has changed.

Bakura may not realize it, but he's changed. And so has Ryou.

**x x x**

Ryou stared at the television. He didn't dare move. It could be the end of him. It was almost midnight and he had already been sitting here for almost an hour. Bakura was sitting on the left side of the couch with Ryou on the right. Far away from him. But the thing was - it was a love-seat. The couch could only sit two people. But for Ryou, Bakura was taking up most of the space. If Ryou were to move, he would disturb Bakura. Whether it was the barely brushing of hands, leg or any skin contact, he'd be six feet under. Resting in peace.

The white angel tried to breathe slow and normally. He knew Bakura could stay up 24/7. He couldn't. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone his head from bobbing from side to side. But he was being forced to sit on the couch as his punishment for accidentally breaking the dish earlier today. He had to choose a position and sit like that for the rest of the night. Or until Bakura was satisfied.

He couldn't take it. He had three or four hours of sleep last night. And it was getting to him now! Out of the whole day, he could have fainted or something for him to catch up on this beauty sleep. But no. He didn't want Bakura giving him a punch to the stomach, so he tried to stay awake throughout the day. But it wasn't until dinner when he accidentally dropped the plate. If it wasn't for the spaghetti boiling over, he would have fallen asleep watching it. He was about to dish out a plate that was in his hands, but it exploded to the floor. He couldn't tell what was going on until Bakura had grabbed him by the shirt. And then slammed him into the counter's edge. Hence where the bruise began.

Now he was sitting here. In front of the TV. Not to move a muscle. Well, unless he wanted one heck of a beating.

_Ugh . . ._ Ryou's head nodded forward with sleep. He bounced it back up to stare at the TV. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Bakura. Did he notice anything? The Light gave a sigh of relief. Bakura was too enhanced in the television to have noticed Ryou's head bobbing with sleep.

Ryou's muscle's started to cramp. But he kept still and watched Bakura from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to upset him.

Why now!

He head bobbed again. Ryou startled himself again by snapped it back up.

Bakura noticed.

His head instantly glared in Ryou's direction.

Ryou, now awake, stared at the television. _Stupid Stupid Ryou! Why couldn't you just faint earlier. That way, sleep could have been now and punishment later!_

The Dark's eyes left Ryou's tensed body and went back to watching the TV.

Ryou noticed that Bakura had been interested in a lot of ordinary things lately. The first few days it was the microwave and refrigerator. Or what tasted good and what didn't. Maybe it was because he could feel hot and cold. But he stayed away from them the second week completely. Ryou didn't know what happened, but Bakura won't go near them anymore. Currently, he was seen looking through things. Getting the feel. Or other times it looked like he was searching for something. Anything.

But now? He was always watching TV, reading a book or magazine or anything else that could take away the anxiety from him and things he has already done. He even left the house on occasion.

Ryou's mouth itched to smile. The lights from the television flashed across his features making him look more mysterious. Behind him the shadows danced like monsters. He could almost remember panicking when the door slammed closed. He couldn't remember exactly, but the light recalled Bakura leaving the house sometime after he had come back. Ryou had paced back and fourth in his room deciphering whether or not to go after him. His stomach had filled with butterflies worrying about him. What if someone saw him? What if they thought Bakura was Ryou? What would _they_ do? But most important: What would Bakura do? (Gulp) Kill 'em?

His thoughts were cut short.

Ryou's eyes drooped.

His body moved.

His mind became hazy.

_I wonder what Bakura looks like sleeping. . . Suddenly I feel so _(yawn)_ tired._

Bakura felt something hit his shoulder. He turned to glare at Ryou. But he wasn't even sitting in his spot on the couch.

_But_ leaning on Bakura as a pillow.

The Dark had to glare at the floor before Ryou's shimmering face and dripping wet hair popped into his mind. The droplets that slid down his chin and fell onto his chest. It was breathtaking. After he had slammed the door open, he was almost taken aback at the site of his Ryou. And only in a towel? Thoughts and images didn't mix very well in the Dark's mind. But after shoving the emotions down his throat and stomping into the bathroom looking livid, he _had_ to torture the Light in order to get the weird fluttery out of his stomach.

Bakura clenched his eyes closed. It was because of Yugi's call that made him mad. No one is supposed to know what has happened in the last few days. That's why he slammed Ryou's head into the mirror.It was only a mystery as to whyit didn't shatter. Bakura's throat became dry. The TV flashed at the two on the couch, but the Dark paid no attention to it. His attention was brought to the head that fitted comfortably on his shoulder.

Ryou…he is something isn't he?

The memory of him pressing into Ryou yesterday flashed across his mind. His skin was still slimy from the water of the shower. And Ryou's hand was in front holding the towel, right where Bakura was pressed up against Ryou…Bakura tried to swallow, but nothing was in his mouth. All of a sudden the taste of Ryou on his lips drizzled into his mouth. The savoring taste of the blood was like sweet candy to his taste buds. He licked his mouth for it to become moist again. It wasn't until the crash of thunder sounding outside that Bakura noticed his left hand had wound its way into Ryou's hair.

The sensation of what seemed like grinding into Ryou with his hand right below his navel….Left Bakura wanting for more.

* * *

A/N: …O.o? Review? 


	7. Formula

A/N: I want all readers to know….sweatdrops that I am saving this story BEST FOR LAST! In doing so, I'm trying to finish all other stories so I can actually save this story to make it a good one. (wink wink) if ya know what I mean.

**_Please enjoy._**

**Chapter 7  
_Beautiful Letdown: Formula_**

He let go immediately. The image of Ryou was still embedded into his mind, naked, as he slowly stood. He faced the television and slowly turned around to see Ryou's body slide down the back rest of the couch and hit the cushions. Suddenly his body tensed; Ryou shot straight up in panic. He glanced from side to side before he realized Bakura was standing over him. Observing him.

With utter terror, Ryou bowed his head in apology, "G-gomen."

The dark could do nothing but stare at Ryou pathetically. _He looks like a five-year-old caught stealing a cookie from the jar._ A smirk broadened the dark's face sadistically. _Then I'll just have to take it back_.

No. His mind stopped. He shouldn't do such a thing. Having a mental fight, Bakura almost shook his head from side to side as if he had swimmer's ear. His mind was playing tricks on him. He knew it. He noticed Ryou's eyes still staring at him from the couch. Something gripped his nerves. It felt like he was plunged into water and he had to get out quick. Was this _nerves?_

Without warning, Bakura's eyes narrowed. Holding the remote in his right hand, he raised it. He brought it down upon Ryou's neck; the light was out cold from the impact within seconds. He fell back down to the couch as Bakura stood glaring down at the light. _Why did I?_ He had no intention of hurting the younger one. But he didn't know what to do. _Was it a state of panic?_, He realized he was protecting himself and had used his defenses.

It was then that the ring slightly glowed against his chest. Why did he panic?

Bakura's head dropped to his chest. What had he done? He could have just used the ring. Why all of the sudden after using it all of his adult life in which he couldn't remember in a single moment to retrieve it's power and use it on Ryou. He'd done it many times. Especially when they were sharing a body. He gripped the remote in this hand. His hand trembled. And everyday ordinary used rectangle of plastic, metal and buttons was used as a weapon against his light. _And_ not only that, but used to commence he defense mechanism, which he thought he'd ever have to use against Ryou, of all people.

Bakura put the remote into his back pocket before kneeling down next to the unconscious Light lying on the couch. He gazed at Ryou's face like he'd never seen it before. It was peaceful; quite surprising mainly since what he had just done to him. Heck, Bakura was surprised at his own attack. He literally didn't have to do such a thing. He knew Ryou was already in pain mentally, and emotionally. He wasn't blind. He knew what he was doing to his Light from the past and present occurrences.

Reaching out, Bakura slipped his fingertips onto Ryou's t-shirt. Gently, he moved it to expose the skin. He held it there for as second. His skin felt so soft, creamy and smooth. Like silk.

Grinding his teeth, the Dark quickly let go of his shirt and let it fall back onto his shoulder. He marched away.

Advancing into the kitchen, he went toward the sink and leaned over it. What was this feeling…? Regret?

He shouldn't be reacting to anything. He was Bakura for god sake! Bakura! The cold-hearted thief which gave—gives!— mercy to no one. Absolutely no one. Not even his younger, and radiating self-angelic, reincarnation.

His heart suddenly beat faster. What was he doing? How could he be thinking that? He was crossing the boundary. A barrier he shouldn't knock down. It was like crossing into the lines of hell when your pathway was to heaven. (Or vise-versa.) It wasn't permitted; cautioned constantly with no trespassing signs seen at every fifty feet to be noticed.

And yet, the boundary was only something he could simply walk over. It was almost inviting him. It was enticing him to wander inside without any kind of danger waiting to befall him. It was holding out their hand. They were waiting for him to take it. One simple motion and he'd be standing inside a territory which would bring him into enemy lines. He's never been there bore. It would be all new to him. And definitely Ryou—

Bakura slammed his fist into the sink. Pain expanded throughout his knuckles. He lifted his arm and gazed at his hand. It turned a bright red. It had finally taken five thousand years and a stupid mistake made by a pharaoh for him to feel the sensation of pain. The right corner of his mouth twitched. He couldn't take his mind off his hand for a moment. All he could do was stare at the red mark forming to the shape of his knuckles. That's when he keenly heard it. Noise from the other room. A knock? Immediately forgetting about his hand, he drifted out of the kitchen and into the television room. He stood in the doorframe stiffly. Waiting.

Silence.

Then abruptly, he heard it again. Instantly he jogged toward the couch. His eyes fell upon Ryou's sleeping body. Quickly scooping him up bridal style, he ran up the stairs as quick as his body would allow with Ryou's added weight. Almost reaching the top, his foot slipped. Ryou's descended a foot before he was able to constrict his arms. He pressed Ryou to his chest for a moment before he resumed what he was doing.

Reaching Ryou's room, Bakura heard a third time particularly louder. Lying Ryou down on his bed softly, he pulled the covers up and ran out of the bedroom. Quickly taking a few stairs at a time, Bakura reached ground floor before walking towards the front door of the house.

Gulping he spoke softly, "One moment please!"

His hand almost came in contact with the doorknob. He stopped, hesitated for a moment, and contemplated. Deciding, he took both hands and ruffled his own hair before grabbing the door and unlocking the lock to swing it open on its hinges.

Giving the fakest, and reliable, voice ever, Bakura questioned, "And what might I help you with Yugi?" He smiled slightly, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, did we wake you up?" Yugi appeared concerned and took a small step forward.

Bakura blinked, he thought, _we?_ as he commenced his imitation of Ryou, "No, not at all. I was just getting a midnight snack and taking it upstairs."

"Oh. Ok. Um…"Yugi seemed too hesitant for his won good. His tiny shoulder shook away any shyness as he wrung his hands in front of him, "Are you doing ok?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Bakura dropped his hand, and slightly shadowed his face with his bangs slightly with suspicion.

Yugi shuffled his feet, "I just, I don't know. I feel like something has happened. Something big."

Bakura faked a yawn, "No…Everything is," yawn, "fine, Yugi." _Something big eh? _Bakura mentally smirked.

"Are you sure?"

The white demon grinned from ear to ear as he nodded, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Ok. Well, it's late …" Yugi bowed, "goodnight Ryou-kun."

"'night Yugi." Bakura closed the door and leaned upon it. His heart seemed to beat faster than the speed of light. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Bakura quickly bounded off the door and hurriedly ran into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was close to 11:56 pm, almost midnight. Eyes narrowing, Bakura spun around and moved to the doorframe of the kitchen for the second time that day. Gradually, he made his way towards the window and gazed out in to the shadows of the night. No moon was evident as he watched Yugi's petite frame walk underneath a lamppost. He wasn't alone. He watched as Yugi smiled up as his darker half as he put an arm around the smaller one in comfort.

_Pfft! _Bakura growled in annoyance. Turning on the furniture, Bakura kicked it with all his might.

Breathing heavily, Bakura eyes narrowed devilishly as he landed on the couch. _Ryou…watch yourself._

**x. x. x.**

Yugi stood staring at the door for a moment before he felt his left elbow being pulled in the direction off the porch. He allowed his other half to direct him home as he stared at the ground sullen. "Hikari, you did what you came for. He's said he was fine." Yami let go of Yugi as they continued down the street. They strolled side by side. Yugi hesitated before answering, "I know, but I just get this feeling that Ryou is—"

"You just saw him for yourself. In person. No phone." Yami quietly argued back. "Nothing is wrong. If there was, don't you think I'd sense it too?"

Yugi was silent for moment, unwilling to answer his question. "I can't help but think there is something he is not telling us about." _Me, telling me about._

"You saw him Yugi. You _saw_ him. He looked perfectly healthy to me."

"Not his hand."

"What?" Yami stopped. Yugi had found the cement still interesting as he continued a few more feet before noticing Yami was no loner by his side. He turned in his dark's direction as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Yugi stared into Yami's eyes unsettling, "His hand. It was bright red, like he had hit something."

"Maybe he burned himself on the oven. He tends to do that a lot."

Yugi smiled and glanced up at his darker half. Yami suddenly stepped up to you and put his arm around him to bring him close, "Don't worry about him. If he needs anything, I know he'll call."

"O-ok." Yugi's face slightly enhanced with a slight rose color as he couldn't help but lean into Yami's touch. They walked beneath a small lamppost with a hovering halo.

As the two headed down the street, Yami never noticed the smile had faded from Yugi's lips. They were replaced by a frown as they promenaded down the street contently. _Ryou, why didn't you call me Yugi-kun? Even after I implied it?_ Shaking the thought and the feeling attached, from his mind, Yugi shivered slightly as Yami let go to open the door to the Kame shop. After walking into the small shop, and hearing the bell fading into silence, Yugi took off his jacket. Quickly walking over to the hanger, he hung it up.

It wasn't too long after before he felt arms wrap around him. Heat sauntered up his neck like smoke, "Y-Yami, what a-are you doing?" A deep shade of scarlet appeared on his cheeks.

"Yugi-kun…." His voice seemed to be cooed in his ear.

Suddenly Yami let go. "I-I…"

Yugi's body was frozen. He felt Yami briskly stride past him as he heard the words of apology; then some sort of explanation, "Gomen, Ryou has gone to sleep, so should we."

For a fleeting moment, Yugi's body was completely taut. He couldn't move at all as he stood next to the coat hanger. He breathed in and out trying to calm his nerves. Did yami know he liked him? (1)

**x.x.x.**

Ryou couldn't remember how he had gotten to bed (2). After opening his eyes, his gaze came in contact with nothing but the ceiling. He lay confused and dazed for a few seconds before he flipped over onto his side to check the clock. "Aiee!" Ryou jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. He burst out into the hallway and ran down the steps into the kitchen. After opening the refrigerator, he grabbed the eggs to begin cooking breakfast for himself, and his yami.

He cracked the eggs into the pan as he glanced towards the clock again resting on the wall not far from where he was. It read almost noon. Why had he slept almost half the day way! His neck and shoulder seemed to give a throb in response. He shrugged it away.

Instantly focusing back on the cooking eggs, he flipped them Sunnyside up before letting them finish and putting them on top of plates. Finishing the eggs with a little pepper and salt, Ryou quickly poured some oil into the pan and set a pair of fish from the refrigerator into the pan. Painfully, oil splashed onto his hand as Ryou immediately dropped the spatula. It plummeted to the ground. The silver-haired young man cradled his hand before he looked left and right as to where the spatula must have fallen. It was nowhere to be seen. Abruptly turning towards the sink, Ryou thrashed the water on cold before shoving his hand under the flowing waterfall letting the chilling stream wash over his burning hand.

Suddenly, an arm placed the spatula in the sink before he heard an indistinct whisper, "Baka." Soft footsteps hushed once out of the kitchen.

Ryou's breath hitched. The room lay silent. He heard the couch being crushed beneath the weight of Bakura's body, but the television didn't turn on. The Light was frozen in time. What was happening?

He heard the sizzling from the fish before he quickly moved his hand and grabbled the spatula to run it underneath the water. He cleaned it off with some finishing touches of sloppy soap. He quickly dried it off and stepped up to the stove. Ryou flipped the fish from one side to the other letting it crackling noises fill the room.

Bakura sat quietly thinking comfortably upon the couch. _What did that runt want?_ The darker half stared at the television screen without turning it on. He watched the shadow from the window glare off the screen and onto the floor creating abstract light. Was something wrong with Ryou in which he didn't know about? The midget wouldn't just come over in the middle of the night like that if he everything was perfectly fine …That is, what if he knew something was going on.

Bakura folded his arms and stared transfixed by the screen.

Ryou finished putting the fish on the plate. He spun around and stepped into the doorway, "Bakur…a," his voice trialed off. He stared at his yami sitting on the couch in deep thought. Then it hit him like a coke can being squashed by weight. Could it have been? _Was Bakura…did Bakura…_ He shook his head. No, he couldn't have. This was Bakura he was talking about. _I probably slept walk up to my room. Yeah, that's it. Yugi even said I have a habit of doing that._ Ryou's lips slightly smirked on the right side of his mouth as he strode into the room cautiously. He stopped hastily, he shouldn't disturb Bakura. It could lead to things that could be avoided.

Stepping back, Ryou walked back into the kitchen and grabbed one of the plates. He also placed some chopsticks on top of the plate and ambled back into the room. His dark still sat in the same position as he did before he entered. Slowly stepping his way towards his dark calmly, he made it to the other side in the direction Bakura was staring. He placed the plate of food on the small table in front of the television before standing up straight and headed back toward the kitchen quickly.

"Ryou…." The light stopped suddenly a few feet in front of the doorframe.

He gulped, "Y-Yes?"

A moment of silenced passed.

"Nothing."

Ryou was suddenly taken aback as he backed into the wall. With his eyes furrowed, and his right hand on his heart, he tried to calm his racing nerves. This wasn't Bakura. No, not at all. His food took a step forward; his hand outstretched as if Bakura was standing before him ready to be tapped on the shoulder to make him turn around. _Wait_...He paused for as second, and thought, _what am I doing?_ He stepped right back into his position next to the wall. Of course, he shouldn't bother his dark. It would be preposterous! Shaking off any penetrating nerves, Ryou spun around and strut into the kitchen and up to the sink. He gave a sigh of relief and glanced to his plate on the counter.

……………………………….

His breath mingled on his skin like it was mixing with fire and ice. He could still feel the other's weight on his waist as he tried to gasp for air. His lungs felt like they were being crushed from arching his body. He had little or no movement for him to expand them for any kind of air. A sensation he had never, well rarely, felt sprung throughout his whole body as he gasped quite surprised. Sucking in what his lungs could allow, Ryou wanted nothing more than to escape to his room from the bathroom.

_Whack!_

Pain. Nothing but his head throbbed with pain. It escalated from the base to his forehead as he felt the pressure from counter part let go. Panting, Ryou couldn't help a few tears make their way down his face as he silently unmistakably glanced his yami leaving the room from the corner of his eyes. Reaching up, Ryou felt the back of his head. A bump was going appear tomorrow morning. His fingertips brushed against his skull. Licking his lips, Ryou tried to concentrate on the pain rather than the sensation inching up from his waist. Oh wait…

The towel was slipping from his hand. Gulping and immediately grabbing the fluffy cloth, he pulled it back up. Biting his lip like a five year old, his legs gave away as he crumpled to the ground. _First the stairs_…_now this_…He paused his thought process, then, _that did not just happen_…Ryou's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Clenching his teeth to keep from screaming out loud with frustration, Ryou spun towards the door, hastily picked up his clothes, sprinted to the hallway and dashed into his bedroom to, not only finish drying but, clean himself off. _Honestly Ryou! have better control_…_Bakura isn't only winning physically, but, sensually too _(3)!

Ryou's cheeks flushed. How could he think of something like that? Especially with Bakura in the other room! The light noticed quickly he was biting on his lip again. Why was he doing that? It was like some sort of habit he picked up ever since Bakura appeared.

"Ryou."

"Ah!" The light jumped and had accidentally bid down. Hard. He spun around in time to see Bakura leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" Gulping down his sanity, he licked his lips to get the blood of his tongue as he glanced to the side to evade meeting Bakura's eyes.

He mumbled a small, "Eating," as his head turned towards the plate still sitting on the counter.

"It's hasn't been touched." Bakura took a step forward. He was advancing seeming with an angry expression on his face. His eyes never left Ryou's face as the light backed up a notch, but soon realized he was blocked by the sink. _Again._ He sighed. His head fell to his chest. It was useless. Utterly useless. Why was he always trying to get away from Bakura only finding himself backed into a corner of some sort? He should be taking everything like man! One, who took the pain, never argued, never complained and always stood up fro himself.

Finding himself complete deflated by his own musings, he decided, it was actually useless. There was nothing he could do to keep Bakura physical abuse off of him. So, staring at the ground, Ryou slowly raised his head to Bakura who stood only a few feet away. With the strongest voice he could muster, he mumbled, "Go ahead."

Bakura did as he was told.

Ryou fell to his knees as his caps snapped against the floor. One arm on his stomach to suffer the pain, the other holding himself up on his hand and knees. His hair fell towards the floor with gravity as Ryou panted.

The dark then kneeled on the floor and lifted Ryou's chin with his hand. Bakura glared at Ryou's clenched eyes and painful expression, "Baka. Never tell me what to do." He then left the room leaving Ryou behind to himself up off the floor.

Finally catching his breath, Ryou sat back and leaned against the cabinet floor behind him. Taking in the deepest breath he could gather, Ryou envisioned Bakura once again leaning into him as his body arched over the sink the day before. Even though Bakura hadn't meant to create such a physical formula, reaching up to touch his neck and cheek, he realized he missed the radiation Bakura while he mixed his heated and overpowering fire with his numbing ice.

Ryou wanted more.

**TBC.  
we'llcallthisthelinethatwon'tappearnomatterhowmuchIwantitto  
**

1– In the second chapter it gives of Yugi liking Yami. It never really states if they are together. Don't worry, there will be PLENTY of Ryou and Bakura from where that came from! (wink wink)

2– Chapter six may have been a little confusing. It slightly jumped from one day to the next. This part begins to clarify how Ryou was in bed before he started reminiscing the day before and how he had been on the couch.   
note: this chapter takes care where he left off at the couch, it was a little jumpy…but as I said, I like stories where the reader has to think.

3– Ryou is not only having trouble dealing with Bakura, but let's just say having _physical_ trouble too. AND that was a recall of yesterday's bathroom, just more _insight_.

_Please review! _


	8. Natural Instinct

**Chapter 8**  
_**Natural instinct**_

_Tick, tock._

Ryou paced back and forth. It had been two or three days since the last time he actually had real contact with his darker half. He'd nearly shut himself inside his room for who knows how long. He only left for the bathroom and occasionally to eat. But even that was a rare occasion. Dark circles were clearly vivid beneath his eyes. He was anxious. Why was he feeling so? Was it because….

What was he to do when his yami was in the bathroom…and taking a shower? _His _yami. It was unnatural. He shouldn't be in there!

_Tick, tock._

The light fisted his hands. He shouldn't be thinking about this. No. He shouldn't thinking of a way to get out of here and away from him. Maybe even escape to Yugi's house where Bakura would _know_ never to come near.

_Tick—_

Or he could just walk into the bathroom and pretend he had no idea Bakura was in there.

Ryou stopped his pacing and stared at his blank wall. No…_NO! That is not an option!_

The light immediately marched over to the wall and lightly slammed his head into the plaster. _What were you thinking!_ Shaking his head from left to right, he tried to reason with his jumbled mind. _It's the loss of sleep._

_Tock._

Yeah, that's it. _I'm just sleep deprived._

_Thud._

Ryou had hit his head again. _I'm loosing it. I am—_

Thud.

_Loosing—_

Thud.

_It._

Th—

Ryou was millimeters from the wall when the phone went off. He flinched. But quickly rethinking what to do, he blasted away from the wall and ran out into the hallway. He readied himself to sprint as he briefly walked passed the bathroom door. He could still hear the shower running. Focusing on the phone again, in hopes his yami would not hear, he began to sprint as fast as he could down the hall, and stairs, the moment he passed the bathroom. He ran into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall. He snatched it off, "Hello?"

His breath hitched in and out as he listened for the caller.

He heard some silence for a few seconds followed by scratching. Then— "Ryou?"

"Yugi?"

"Oh my god…Ryou you have no idea who worried I had been!"

Ryou cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for two days!"

"I—I" Ryou's mind instantly went to Bakura in the shower; he could still hear the small waterfall. It was quieter since he was downstairs, but nonetheless, he could still hear it, "had some repairs done….You know, I think I have a rat somewhere, it chewed right through the lines!" He could feel his heart beat. Why was he lying to his best friend?! He should be out of the house and running down the street in hopes for Yugi to await him with open arms and save him from the monstrosity living underneath his roof.

"Oh…" Yugi seemed al little hesitate before he answered, "Well, we missed you at the mall."

"Wha—" Ryou pondered for a moment before realization hit him, "Oh. I'm sorry Yugi-kun. I have been really busy lately."

"I understand. There is always another time."

Ryou nodded, "I'll talk to you—"

"Wait! Ryou!"

The light stopped and let Yugi continue what he wanted to say, "Happy birthday Ryou-kun."

There was a twitch at Ryou's lips. "Um…right. A-Arigatou." His voice shook like autumn leaves.

"You're welcome!" Suddenly, the phone line went dead.

"Yugi?" Ryou glanced down at the phone, "Yugi?"

His eyes followed the phone cord to the holder. It was no longer attached to the charger. A hand the color of white ash was gripping the end of it.

* * *

Yugi glanced down at the phone in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed. _Ryou, why—_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, "Yugi, what would you like to eat?" The light spun around to see Yami standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe as his arms folded across his chest in question to his younger half.

"Um…I don't care." Yugi instantly faced the phone within his hand again. He noticed it was slightly shaking.

He didn't notice yami was standing next to him until he felt the phone being lifted out of his hand. Yami questioned, "What is it Yugi?"

The light couldn't face his darker half in the eyes, so he stared at his chest instead. "I'm not so sure myself."

"You look, well worried." Yami placed the phone on the dresser next to him. He softly grabbed a hold of Yugi's shoulders, "look at me." Yugi bit his lip. He didn't want to follow through with Yami's command. "I said look at me Yugi." The light shook his head back and forth before Yami let go of his shoulders. His hands dropped to his sides, "Yugi, if you don't tell me, I can never help you."

"I don't think I need help."

As if he was reading his mind, Yami simply stated, "Ryou." He watched Yugi underneath his stare. He seemed uncomfortable. He felt the sudden urge to hold him within his arms and comfort his small frame. He could feel the itching up and down his arms. They were just waiting for him to lift and embrace his body. Feel the heat from Yugi and give his comfort to him. "I'm sure—"

"You're probably right."

Yami was astonished Yugi had interrupted him. "He might not be," Yami pursued, seemingly not wanting the conversation to end. He wanted to know what was exactly bothering the younger one. "Ryou did miss the get together today at the mall."

"That's exactly it."

Yugi began to walk away. Yami clenched his teeth. Why was he being so stubborn? This was stupid. Incredibly stupid for him to be standing here and letting his other half practically suffer in front of him. The only thing he could do, was voice loudly in eager hopes Yugi would pay attention to him. "Yugi stop!"

His body froze in the middle of the room, "If you don't tell me what this is about, so help me, I will—" Yami left the threat open on purpose. He _wanted_ Yugi to imagine what he would do, because frankly, he really didn't have an answer. Yami urgently stomped over to Yugi and spun his body around to face him. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and bent down to his face, "I'm here for a reason. I'm not going to sit back and watch you carry this burden by yourself. Now, you either tell me what is on your mind, or I'll find out myself."

Yugi's eyes widened as he stared into Yami's intimidating eyes. He was nearly frightened the way he was glaring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his lips.

"You leave me no choice." Yami quickly closed his eyes ready to forcibly intervene.

"No! Stop!" Yugi quickly pushed on Yami's chest, "That's an invasion—"

Yami wasn't expecting the small contact and became unbalanced. He began to fall backwards with his hands still on Yugi's shoulders. His eyes snapped shut as the two fell to the ground. It was harder than he expected. Yami's lungs felt like they were sucked of air as he hit the ground. Yugi landed on top of him. On impulse, Yami arms had found themselves actually holding his light to protect him from harm.

Just a natural instinct.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened. His cheeks slightly reddened once he observed the situation. His hands were upon his darker half's chest. He felt Yami's arms begin to loosen around his body. Yugi took the moment to move his hands to both sides of Yami's chest on the ground to push him up. As he did, he found himself straddling Yami's lower half. It was a split second before Yami's body began to sit up. His right hand began to support his body as his left went to rub his back.

Yami whispered slightly winded, "Are you ok, Yugi?" He blinked a few times finally noticing how close he was to the boy's face.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong, horrid!_ Yugi's voice rang inside Yami's head. _His lips look like velvet though. _

Yami had to shake his head from side to side. He quickly felt the weight from Yugi get off of him before Yugi spoke softly, "I'm sorry Yami. I really didn't mean to." The darker half watched Yugi stand up, quickly mimicking his light, Yami did the same thing and grabbed for his wrist as Yugi began to walk off.

"Yugi," _his wrist is so small. It's almost like I could snap it. _Yami thoughts were moving at the same time: "its," left his mouth, "Ok." _He's so fragile._

Yami's violet eyes trailed up Yugi's arm and down his body. He wasn't exactly….he was just examining him. He then back met the younger one's eyes. The light within them were nearly diminished. _He's so thin. Why hadn't I noticed before?_

Yugi seemed paralyzed. His thoughts racing at a hundred miles an hour. Yami seemed in his own little world and wasn't letting go of his arm. He had no idea how incredibly wild it was making him. His heart was racing. And the heat in his cheeks seemed to rise even further. He didn't want it to ever end, and yet, in the depths of his heart, he knew he should never be thinking of such things. But he stood still, waiting for Yami to respond.

Yami heard Yugi's light as clear as a roaring lion, but not as loud, _don't let go. Just don't let go…No! Let go! LET GO! You should not be thinking that! He's your protector, darker half and someone who should be willing to—_

All he could do was grip harder on Yugi's wrist and shut the connection off. He had only threatened the use of forcing his way into his light's mind, but in the end…it was only a threat. _Yugi must have let his guard down when we fell._ Yami was distracted as well as Yugi was wide open for an attack for his darker half to invade.

Yami let go. It was sudden for the two of them. Yugi took his hand back and slowly spun around to resume exiting the room, "I need a drink." He left the room cradling his hand.

All he could do was watch his younger half walk away. His only thoughts were, _Yugi, there's more than just Ryou is this package, isn't there? _

* * *

Dread.

His heart seemed to stop.

Fear.

Ryou no longer breathed.

Satanical suicide.

Anything was better than this moment.

Time stopped. The ticking from the clock in his room was no longer audible.

_Could this be my last moments of life?_ Ryou's mind didn't waste a second as the time went by in mere seconds before his darker half took as step towards him.

Bakura's hand shook with anger. Evidence that he had done something terribly wrong, Ryou sudden reaction was that…he didn't care.

But in the few short moments of that feeling washing over him, he noticed his hand still held the phone as his body became stone. Frankly, his body didn't want to move either. He was stuck.

Why hadn't he left while he had the chance? He was alone and able to walk out the front door like nothing had ever happened to him within the last two weeks. He would have been able to knock on his friend's door, get the help he needed, and be rid of the very person standing in front of him. Was it even as easy as is sounded? For all Ryou knew, it did. Bakura in the shower had given him the perfect timing to chase after freedom, and yet, he didn't even take the chance.

Ryou body shuttered from lack of oxygen. His lungs were still ablsent of air the moment Bakura had even made himself known. _There's no point, I'm already at a dead end._

Ryou noticed Bakura's eyes never left his face. His own honey eyes had fallen to the floor in dismay. How could he have let himself be caught doing this? Bakura was in the shower moments before. He had heard everything through the noisy pipes and the roaring waterfall.

_This isn't fair.__I'll never get a second chance._

**Baka.**

Ryou's face quickly snapped up to stare Bakura in his eyes. It was daring, but Ryou was nearly surprised when he heard Bakura's voice in his head instead of out loud.

**It's been awhile**, Ryou noticed the smirk upon Bakura's lips, **hasn't it, Hikari?**

_Breathe Ryou! BREATHE!_

Clenching his teeth, Ryou inhaled deeply. He gulped.

**You of all people should have seen this coming. Even after all these years…**

Bakura took a step forward dropping the cord to the floor. _Clunk._

_Run. _Ryou nearly shook his head to his own voice. _I can't!_ _My feet won't—_

_If you don't run now, you'll never see the light of day again!_

His heart began to race. It felt like he was running a marathon.

_Run!_

"Ryou."

The light knew his darker half had spoken out loud this time. Suddenly, completely unexpected by the two of them, Ryou took a step back. Bakura's eyes narrowed in his direction. **You can't get away from me Hikari. I. Own. You.**

_RUN!_

Ryou's feet obeyed and took off to the left. He had a backyard, a small one, however it was his escape. He dodged the counter before coming to the sliding glass door to the outside. Pulling on the door with all his strength, he noticed the door didn't budge.

_Unlock it you dolt!_

He fastened one of his hands on the handle as the other swiftly unlocked it. His body came within seconds of lunging for the outside.

But he was caught. Trapped, and _crushed_ by his yami's body.

Bakura has thrown himself at Ryou's body the moment the door opened. The two flew out the door and onto the small cement patch in the backyard. It took a second for Ryou to realize what was going on. He couldn't tell if he had hit the cement hard and was knocked unconscious, or if any of this was still a dream. No matter what the situation was, Ryou found himself enclosed in Bakura's arms quite tightly. The grip was too hard from him to even move. But as one eye popped open as well as the other, he could do nothing more than just hear for the sounds of his life. His heart still beat regular rhythms. But—

He also heard something else.

It was another heartbeat. Ryou's ear was pressed against Bakura's chest. He hadn't landed on the cement at all…Bakura did.

"You are to never leave!" Bakura seemed to hiss with pain as he suddenly pushed his light off of him. He stood, but grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him up as well. His grip was extraordinarily hard as Bakura began pushing Ryou up the stairs to the open door. He shoved him inside.

Ryou stumbled but caught himself in time to turn around and watch Bakura slide the door shut and lock it. A flash of red caught his eye.

"Oh my god! Bakura you're bleeding!"

It was the first time in ten minutes Ryou noticed Bakura's jean pants and no shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower.

The dark spun around to warn Ryou's figure from coming any closer, "Don't!"

Ryou stopped immediately.

"Touch me," Bakura seethed, "and I'll—"" Bakura paused for a second, "—hurt you." He took a step towards his light to warn him, "Get out of my sight."

"But—"

Bakura suddenly exploded with anger. It echoed throughout the house, "Go. AWAY!"

Wavering for a second, Ryou hesitated, but quickly obeyed. He turned around and sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down the door as Bakura's voice rang in his head, **my rules still stand Ryou. You are to **_**never**_** leave this house!**

_Tick-tock._

He was back to square one.

Ryou's hair shadowed his eyes as his head fell onto his knees. _Bakura's heart,_ Ryou thought, _has the same rhythm as my clock._

...

Bakura fell to his knees in pain. He ignored the tiled floor beneath him as it cradled a few drops a blood. _So this is what it's like._ Clenching his teeth, he stood up and began inching towards the sink. He felt numb. The moments before seemed to become a blur within his memory. All he could remember was flying at Ryou, seeing the cement, and at the last second, trying to protect the very thing he wanted to hurt the most.

A natural instinct?

His hand suddenly slammed into the sink for the second time in a week. _Damn you Yami. This is your entire fault._

* * *

TBC!

A/N: A little different, right? Well i'm getting there.


	9. Loosing

**Chapter 9**  
_**Beautiful Letdown: Loosing**_

Ryou suddenly heard the shower turn on. He stood up and placed his hand on the handle. He hesitated for a second. He shouldn't bother him. After all the screaming, he'd have to be on drugs just to burst in on Bakura in there.

He swung the door open; he was too frightened to even know what his body was doing as his thoughts ceased to be controlling them. They seemed to have a mind of their own. His feet came to an abrupt halt in front of the bathroom door. His hand shook as it came in contact with the cold handle. It sent a shiver down his spine.

After a few seconds, he could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. Red tinged his cheeks as controversial thoughts crossed Ryou's mind.

Was he dressed? Undressing? Or—

_That's nasty. You can't be thinking—_

Ryou heard Bakura hiss. His eyes narrowed at the door. Should he open it? Or walk away like nothing happened?

After all the pain and sorrow he'd gone through with Bakura's abuse, you'd think Ryou would walk away and out the door forever while his captor was busy in the bathroom.

Instead, he gripped the handle harder and turned the knob to open the door in time to see Bakura standing in the water with the curtain to one side. He was careless letting so much water sprinkle onto the floor. It was beginning to get everywhere. But Ryou stood motionless. His hand dropped from the doorknob and fell limp to his side.

He'd never seen Bakura like this.

He appeared…angelic. This was not Bakura, his actual yami, anymore. This was someone who seemed to be letting all his fears, wants and wishes fall away from him. All his stress and hard-core demeanor was being flushed down the drain with stained water. Steam rose towards the ceiling like he was in a hot tub.

Bakura's eyes were clenched closed letting the water pour over his head and down his back. His face held nothing but pain. He even appeared to be biting his lip in order to keep his mind off his reasonably torn back. Ryou's eyes trailed over every inch of Bakura's body. He was clothed on his lower half by only boxers. His chest was entirely bare and clean as snow.

Without meaning to, Ryou's hand went to his own chest; he could feel the small bumps from the scars given to him by the very man in his shower. The feeling of this despicable being in front of him washed over his entire body. He was nearly jealous for not having as magnificent nor perfect body as Bakura.

He shouldn't be ashamed though…All of it was Bakura's fault. Clenching his eyes closed, Ryou took a step forward as he dropped his hand.

That was a mistake.

The door, now out of his grasp and no longer being held open by his foot, closed quite loudly. Ryou spun to see the door; almost as if he was checking to see if it really was the object that made the noise.

Bakura eyes snapped open in the water as he took a step backward completely surprised by Ryou's presence. The light slowly turned around to see Bakura's eyes narrowed at him heavily. A cold aura set within the room.

Fear nearly swept him off his feet. But that was before Ryou gulped and then shoved his emotions down. He stepped forward.

Bakura quickly stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel off the rack. He hastily shut off the water and spun around to glare at Ryou. All this as he tried to wrap a towel around his waste.

It was pretty pathetic.

Ryou had to resist the urge to smile as he took another step forward. He noticed Bakura building a puddle. After walking a few more feet, Ryou was standing at the cabinet and had it open within seconds. He pulled out a first-aid kit.

"Get out."

Ryou simply stood his ground and quite clearly spoke, "No."

Stepping forward Bakura made a motion to threaten Ryou but was intercepted by a flash of memory.

……………………………..

He tried to glare at Ryou. With all the emotions he held within his body, he _tried _to glare. But it didn't seem to faze Ryou at all.

Then his eyes changed. He watched them change from nothing but fear to something even more confusing. They became hard.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bakura?"

He was confused for a second. _Who am I?_ Bakura not only still had his light pinned to the bed, but was getting an interrogation by his light? A sudden thought crossed his mind, _Ryou's changed._ To cover the fact that he wasn't paying attention or slackening his defenses, Bakura tried to muster an intimidating glare towards his hikari. But nothing was working or even daunting Ryou.

Ryou, the one he remembered wouldn't go near him. The one he remembered wouldn't question his authority. And the one he remembered certainly wouldn't touch him in any kind of circumstance at all.

What had Yami and Yugi done to Ryou? He was nearly his own person. He had tried for years to keep that from happening. Anything to keep a person from thinking by themselves and making their own decisions was the biggest mistake anyone could do. It meant they were loosing control.

So was Bakura finally loosing Ryou?

Before Bakura could finish that thought, he felt the pillows and silky sheets beneath his body. He felt Ryou's body on top of his and his neck become quite choked as Ryou had grabbed Bakura's collar in heated anger and confusion. The position was quite uncomfortable as Ryou shoved himself forward into Bakura's face. The light had no idea that Bakura could feel his hips beings grinded further into the bed by his light's straddling legs.

"Who are you?!" Ryou almost yelled.

Bakura's eyes slightly widened. The question should be the other way around – who are you and what have you done with Ryou?

The light asked again, "Who are **you**?!" He tightened his grip on Bakura's collar.

Bakura didn't do anything. He watched as one fell. Then two. Ryou's eyes seemed to soften as he stared at Bakura. All the dark could do was watch stunned as Ryou cried atop of him. This was slightly disturbing.

Then he felt his neck getting soaked by water. A faint whisper came from Ryou's lips, "Who are you….? I just want to know…."

Bakura didn't know what to do! But getting an idea, the light stop crying once Bakura's arms fully enveloped his light and pulled him completely flat against himself. Bakura nearly swore at himself when he felt the light shutter against him with all the contact he was, oh so willing, to give him. So he bit down on his tongue instead. Holding everything in, he finally realized Ryou did not have a shirt on. The close contact was quite sensational considering his other half had no idea what was going on through his head. Minutes seemed to pass. He could feel Ryou begin to slip. Literally. His body was slackening. As if he was going limp because he was trusting Bakura's arms around his waist.

All of this completely felt warm, desirable, longing and even….

Then he felt it.

The ring, already crushed against his chest, pounded like it was his second heart. It throbbed against his chest as if it was telling him to cease the close contact. It grew stronger with feelings of darkening control and what seemed like power flooding Bakura's mind. The sound felt as if it was going to rip at his ears. It seemed louder than any kind of waterfall Bakura had ever seen or heard in his life.

Taking control, Bakura shifted Ryou off of him and stood up from the bed. He began pacing. Muttering to himself, Bakura ignored Ryou sitting on the bed as still as a board, "There's no use for a punishment now, I've gone too far. It's as if my body is trying to tell me something… I've never had to go through anything mildly human like hunger in five-thousand years. I'll have to deal with Ryou later while I sort this out." (1)

……………………………..

Bakura's body was taut. He had nearly forgotten all about that. The ring had told him to keep his distance from his light. He _was_ supposed to be in control, not his hikari. As far as he knew, things were spinning out of his control from the very start. He'd made a vow later that day to never let something like this happen again.

Yet here he was, having frightening imagines of Ryou and unrelated fantasies of an intimate relationship.

He deserved the cuts and gouges on his back.

Overcome by the sudden urge to lunge at Ryou, Bakura stepped forward and shoved Ryou into the nearest wall.

From the push, Ryou lost balance and dropped the first-aid kit. His back slammed against the wall behind him as he felt the last remaining air leave his lungs. He tried to regain some type of balance, but didn't have too much time to worry about this when Bakura's hand collided against the plaster next to his head. It nearly made a dent. The sound reverberated throughout the room as Bakura's face leaned down towards Ryou's flushed cheeks. His darker half seemed to lean down farther towards his lips. He could feel his hot breath sinking into his parted lips as if it was his own breath.

Bakura's mind was gone. As fast as the anger had come, it vanished into thin air as if he'd never experienced such a thing against Ryou. Something overflowed his senses as if telling him to keep going. Go farther than he had before. Farther than just touch. Farther than just simple sensations. Something was telling him it was about emotion taking ever his body and having its way with Ryou.

Ryou's heart seemed to stop. He clenched his eyes closed. Everything slowed down as the overwhelming touch of Bakura's lips _slightly _brushed his.

Or were they so close that they didn't even touch and Ryou's mind was _only_ imagining it?

But as quick as it had happened, it was over as Bakura pulled away and had left the room.

Ryou was left wondering if the words that left Bakura's mouth were even worth pondering over.

Ryou slumped to the floor in anguish. How could Bakura do this to him? He practically….

He nearly…..

_Kissed_ him!

Was this reality?! Ryou slouched even further against the wall, maybe it wasn't. He would be nearly giving up his hopes if it was.

Bakura's last words before leaving the bathroom must mean he was going insane. Bakura wouldn't say "Happy Birthday" to him in a thousand years, right?

Or maybe it would be a good thing for it to be reality. It meant one step closer, right?

_Thud, thud, thud, thud—_

Bakura pressed his hand to his rib cage. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't quite explain this feeling within in body as it tingled from the tip of his toes to the very top of it hair and down every last strand.

His heart felt like it was beating a million times its normal rate.

Why couldn't he control himself?

He was in complete control, and then he wasn't! It was that damn flash of memory that interrupted him from fully showering his wrath upon Ryou.

Why? _Why?!_

He wasn't in full capacity with his actions . . . Not only had he _lost_ Ryou, he was loosing himself. (2)

* * *

(1) – This is a reference with chapter 4. You may want to scan/skim that chapter. 

(2) – This corresponds with the flash of memory he had. Just think about it a second, and let it sink in.

If you are confused or have any questions, comments, or concerns--just ask. I'll reply asap.


	10. Vistor

**Chapter 10  
****_Beautiful Letdown: Visitor_**

Yami watched from afar as Yugi paced the floor. It was as if he was trying to make a hole in the floor. He was close to jumping up from the chair he was sitting on and grabbing the youth into his arms and telling him to calm down. Worrying does nothing. Absolutely nothing. However, no matter how much he tried telling Yugi that nothing was wrong the idea would not sink in. Yugi was persistant and worrisome.

Wouldn't he know if something was wrong? He is the one connected with the shadow realm after all, more than Yugi was even accustomed to.

Suddenly Yugi stopped pacing. Yami's heart leaped. _What's he doing_? Yami watched at Yugi turned to face him. Raising a brow the darker half waited. Was he going to say something? Infer anything? Yami nearly gulped, what happened yesterday flashed through is mind. The way he noticed Yugi… the way his body fit into his like a puzzle, it was, to put it simply, perfect.

Yami suddenly flinched, _What the?_ What was he thinking?

"You're wrong."

Yami snapped out of his thoughts, "What do you mean—"

"You're wrong about Ryou. He's not acting like himself. A month ago he was happy, exhilarant. He wasn't like he used to be. Shy, haunted, afraid of leaving his house…" Yugi had trailed off. His eyes stared intently into Yami's until they fell to the floor. "Ryou's acting like he did before the duel. When—"

Silence took the room as both pondered the possibility.

"Maybe you are right." Yami stood up from the chair and took a few steps towards Yugi without thinking.

"What?" Yugi looked up instantly. Shocked at what Yami was saying. He was actually agreeing with him. For the past week in a half he'd been trying to convince him Ryou was acting strange. Now, out of the blue, he was right?

"Maybe you are right. Mabye something is wrong. Let's go visit Ryou."

"We already tried that."

"We could have missed something." Yami took a few steps forward; he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Ok." It was then Yami mirrored back Yugi's small smile. But that didn't stop him from noticing the small twitch in Yugi's eyes.

He was hiding something…

For a split second, Yami thought he could feel nothing but the bones of Yugi's small frame. _Where have I been? Yugi is whithering away in front of me, and I was too blind to notice? _Yami removed his hand, he lingered longer than he meant to, "Let's go right now."

Before Yugi could even comprehend what was said, Yami moved past him leaving him in the room alone. He could hear his darker half seemingly shuffling through the closet in the hall to get some jackets for the cold evening air. Before Yami let go of his shoulder he could have sworn he felt lighter, almost as if he could float in to the air. His body temature seemed to rise a few degrees as the warmth seemed to seap from Yami's grasp into his body. It felt nice, comforting. Something he'd want all the time. If only...

It was then Yugi suddenly became distracted with Ryou while staring at the ground. He stood there silently lost in his own thoughts to even notice the noise Yami was making in the other room. _Ryou, what if he's not ok? What if we go over there and find… _Yugi gulped…_ no no… He couldn't be. It's nearly impossible... But what if? _Before he cold comprehend what was going on, he realized Yami was helping him into his jacket, as he was already wearing his. Each little brush of Yami's fingers seemed to emit some kind of pulse into Yugi's body. His heart began to beet faster as he found himself wanting more, but not just on his extremities. He wanted it all over, the sensation was incredible, as if he was coming alive for the first time in weeks.

The vision of Yami taking off the jacket and then his fingers fingers slowly inching towards the hem of his shirt crossed his mind.

"Lets go Yugi." Without even thinking Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and began leading him out of the room.

Completely shocked, taken by surprise, and filled with panic, he yanked his hand out of Yami's as if the connection electrocuted him. Both stopped at the movement. Yami started down at Yugi questioning him with his violet eyes. Yugi's voice choked a, "Let's go," and walked past Yami into the hallway. Hesitating for a moment, _Why did he--? _Yami soon followed.

Yugi's hand tingled, _Why did I have to yank it out?!_ _He was just being friendly! Helping me out, trying to guide me out of the room!_ For a moment he completely forgot about Ryou and became frustrated with how much he wanted Yami to once again grab his hand and hold on tight… Never let go. He wanted it..

* * *

He stormed down the hall. The air hitting his back made it sting even more. Bakura cursed. _It burns!_ Not even thinking of where he was going, he shoved open Ryou's bedroom door and started opening drawers of his dressers. Opening the one he needed, he dropped the towel from around his waist and began to change out of the dripping boxers into a pair of fresh ones with another pair of pants.

Ryou could hear the drawers of his dressers being opened and slammed shut. _I fell on Bakura hard… I could see the gravel in his skin, it could get infected if it isn't treated. _Gulping, he began to slowly inch up from the ground. Shaking, and heart thumping so loudly in his ears, he began his trek over to his room where Bakura was shuffling through his belongings.

Reaching the doorframe, Ryou peaked around the corner just in time to see Bakura drop the towel. Taking a deep breath Ryou vanished in refuge behind the wall again out of sight from Bakura. _Oh my God…_

Clenching his teeth he listened to Bakura's movements. Trying so hard not to envision every movement of Bakura's body trying to get off the wet cloth around his waist and slipping into something dryer… The flickering droplets on his body, dripping hair, and flexing muscles like a ripple in the water which were fluid movements rippling over his body in a rhythm.

And they were his clothes nonetheless: his boxers… his pants… Now on Bakura's body…

It was quiet.

Ryou sucked in some air and held his breath. The sound seemed like a roaring vacuum in the silence.

Before he could comprehend what Bakura might be doing, the doorbell shrilled throughout the house. Ryou's darker half appeared in the hallway faster than a bolt of lightening. His eyes narrowed at Ryou.

Ryou's heart seemed to stop. _Who could that be?!_

As if reading Ryou's mind, Bakura growled, "Yugi…" Clenching his teeth he began to take a few steps towards the stairs before Ryou's hand shot out and caught him in the chest to stop him.

_Do not let him get to Yugi or Yami_.

Whether Ryou could decipher if it was a voice or not, he listened.

"No!" Ryou's eyes pleaded into Bakura's eyes. "Your back!" His eyes searched Bakura's for any kind of recognition, any sign of emotion.

Bakura glared, but glanced down after a second. Ryou's hand was still on his chest. Noticing this, Ryou pulled back his hand, "…you aren't even wearing a shirt… let me go. I'll convince them I'm ok. I've had the flu…" Immediately, Ryou began to rub his eyes trying to make them appear red and shuffled up his hair.

Ignoring this, Bakura shoved Ryou to the side and began to strut to the stairs. Ryou leaped at Bakura, "Stop!" Ryou kept his voice at an audible tone not to alarm whoever was at the door. He had grabbed Bakura catching him around the forearm and yanked him backwards halting Bakura in his steps and a mere couple of feet from the top stair.

"You let me go…" Ryou knew better than to argue with the tone in Bakura's murdering voice.

"Iie."

Bakura was almost taken aback by Ryou's response. He'd never stood up for himself before.

"Baka." Bakura, instead of yanking back his arm, used his opposite to grab to Ryou's hair. "You let go of me now."

Ryou knew he was beyond angry, he was infuriated. He watched as his eyes turn from hard russet to black coals in a split second. He was to do something and fast. But what?

The slight pain in his head brought him back to reality. There wasn't anything he could do. This was Bakura we were talking about. Bakura… Ruthless, evil, demonic, someone who sabotages, blackmails, lies, robs and steals.

_Do not let him get to Yugi or Yami._

Hearing what seemed like a voice for the second time, Ryou let Bakura's arm go. _There has got to be something! Push him, kick him, anything! _With this motion, Ryou let go of Bakura, "Know your place hikari or so help me I will—"

Instead of moving backwards out of Bakura's reach, he acted upon whim. Ryou launched at Bakura with his eyes clenched closed.

Bakura who was completely unprepared for anything, didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Both flew down the stairs. Pain erupted from Bakura's back as he felt the stairs dig into his flesh as he hit every other one on the way down. Ryou's body in between the stairs and him on occasion.

As soon as it had all started, it ended to a halting stop at the bottom of the stairs. Ryou's whole body ached, while Bakura continually hissed. Finally opening his chocolate eyes, Ryou's eyes came in contact with skin. Not moving he trailed his eyes over the position of what he was in. Legs entangled with Bakura's, his face in Bakura's abdomen, his left arm bend down toward his legs while his right was near Bakura's face.

"You have two seconds to get off of me," through Bakura's clenched teeth Ryou could hear the anger. The rage was going to burst from Bakura as Ryou noticed the two octaves lower in his voice. Without being told twice or waiting a half of a second, Ryou began to unwind his legs and utilize his arms to sit up. This was the moment he noticed Bakura's demeanor. His face was clear of emotion. Nothing, but his eyes seem to pierce into Ryou's soul as they held contact. Only six inches away from Bakura's face he could feel the heat radiating from his body. Ryou's eyes slightly traced the outline of Bakura's jaw. It twitched slightly.

Bakura was furious with Ryou's foolishness and idiocy. He ground his teeth together in anger and pain.

If it was even possible, Ryou watched as Bakura's eyes hardened even more.

_What is he staring at?_ Ryou seemed to linger upon getting off of Bakura.

The pain in Bakura's back kept him from actually throwing Ryou off of him. The less movement, the less pain. There were probably stains from his back upon the carpet. It felt like every strand of carpet were tiny needles piercing his back and continually soaking up the blood as if it was in dire thirst. With his teeth clenched and glaring at Ryou, he began to open his mouth.

"What the? Ryou?" "Bakura!"

Both Ryou and Bakura turned in time to see Yami and Yugi standing within the doorway of the kitchen, both horrified at what they had found.

That is of course before a blinding light flashed throughout the room and Ryou's eyes rolled back in his head and fell flat on top of Bakura limp as a rag doll completely unconscious, this time not at the hand of Bakura.


End file.
